


S.W.A.T  - H/C and Whump collection

by M_Mary93



Category: S.W.A.T. (TV 2017)
Genre: Agony, Battered, Broken, Comfort, Crutch, Crutches, Drabbles, Family, GSW, Gunshot Wounds, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Pain, Shorts, Stitches, Wheelchairs, Wounded, beaten, bruised, butterfly bandages, collection, dislocated, friends - Freeform, h/c, h/c collection, hurt collection, hurt/comfort collection, shot, sick, sling, stabbed, wheelchair, wound, wrecked
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:53:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 23,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23200507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_Mary93/pseuds/M_Mary93
Summary: Originally I was planning on writing up a collection of 31 hurt/comfort shorts and post it for Whumptober. But since there's a pandemic going around and I know a lot of people are quarantined right now, I figured I should post what I had for your enjoyment.Personally I’m not quarantined at this writing moment, but I never know what tomorrow might bring, especially since I’m fighting my way through clinicals as a nursing student right now.Heck of a timing… But at least I’ll have stories to tell the grandkids in say, 50 years.I hope you’re doing well, and that those who can stays at home.…Oh, and I’m seriously considering giving myself a buzzcut.Update: Officially have short hair now. LOVE IT! (And gotten so many compliments on my looks, I can't believe it).
Relationships: Annie Kay/David "Deacon" Kay, Dominic Luca/Tuana, Victor Tan/Bonnie
Comments: 22
Kudos: 77





	1. Hondo bruised ribs

**So, the idea here is to write 31 'oneshot-style' whump shorts of varying length and pain scale.**

**Let’s start with… Hondo**

They had just returned to Black Betty after what seemed like a five-hour mission. In reality it had lasted less than an hour.

His chest hurt more than he’d like to admit. Probably because of the unexpected kick he’d taken in the center of his chest.

“How are you feeling?” Deacon asked, dipping his head down to meet Hondo’s eyes.

“I’ll be alright…” Hondo answered, “Just got the air knocked out of me good.”

“It’ll help if you sit up straight…” Street commented, looking over at Hondo’s hunched form.

Hondo frowned and attempted to sit up straighter, only to let out a groan and leaned forward again.

“Okay, you’re getting checked out when we get back.” Chris said leaving no room for discussion.

“It’s nothing…”

“Hey, better safe than sorry…” Luca shrugged from behind the wheel, “Could have a broken rib, y’know…”

“No, I bet it’s just bruised…” Hondo replied, trying to force himself to relax even though his chest hurt like hell.

**Okay, that’s the first one down.**


	2. Luca right ankle

**Next up, my fav, Luca.**

He knew a good portion of his character flaws. One was dyslexia, although he didn’t really consider it a flaw anymore. Another was what someone, sometime, had argued had to be ADHD, or at least ADD. He didn’t really care about that, he knew his attention span wasn’t the world's greatest, but it was alright.

Some would call it a character flaw to be as tied up to his job as he was.

And there was a bunch more.

Eating like a medium sized industrial vacuum cleaner…

Maybe a bit more quick-tempered than one should be…

Right then and there, chasing a suspect, only one of those flaws he could come up with from the top of his head came back to bite him in the ass. -Or rather, the ankle.

A smidge more of attention would really have helped.

He heard tires squeal against the hot asphalt. And quick reflexes was the only thing that saved him from being hit head on by the Mercedes-Benz star, but it wasn’t quite enough for him to avoid being hit by the car all together.

The first couple of seconds after he landed, he was in a sort of numb state where pain didn’t register yet. It was almost like a land of denial, as long as it didn’t hurt yet it couldn’t be that bad.

At the same time, he wasn’t sure if he could force himself to look towards his ankles.

The car that hit him didn’t stop, the next car didn’t either. But then again, it wasn’t even sure that the second car had seen what happened.

And then his right ankle started letting him know something was seriously wrong.

Tan came running up to him, and Luca managed to convince him to bolt after the suspect.

Next came Hondo.

SWATSWATSWAT

“Are you hurt?” Hondo asked as he kneeled down next to Luca, who was in the process of propping himself up on one elbow.

Luca blinked a few times and chanced a glance towards his legs.

“Luca, are you hurt?”

“My leg’s broken.” Luca answered with a 1000 yard stare.

“You think your leg is broken?” Hondo asked, “Which one?”

“No. My leg IS broken.” Luca swallowed.

Hondo frowned, “Which one?”

“Right one.”

“Lower leg? Upper leg?”

Luca swallowed hard, “My ankle’s toast. My lower leg in general feels wrong.”

Then random cars which had been further away, and had a better view of the whole accident started slowing down and stopping.

Hondo called in the accident, and Luca’s suspected injury. Agreeing that they needed an ambulance to come pick him up.

“Hey, I barely saw what happened…” A guy who had parked his truck came up to them, “Are you alright?”

“He likely broke his right leg.” Hondo answered for Luca, “Dispatch said the ambulance was ten minutes out.”

The guy nodded, “Anything I can do?”

Luca shook his head.

“No, nothing I can think of…” Hondo shrugged.

“We’re good here.” Luca ground out, “You can move on, no need in being parked on the side of the road and making LA traffic worse.”

The guy chuckled a bit, “Okay, alright. I wish you a speedy recovery.”

“Thanks.” Luca nodded, he was uncharacteristically pale by now.

The guy left.

Hondo looked back down at Luca, “How are you feeling?”

The blond shook his head.

“Still not a mind reader…” Hondo reminded him.

“My leg’s pounding.” Luca grimaced, “And I feel like I’m either going to pass out, or puke.”

“Well, please don’t do either…” Hondo smirked, hoping that he’d pull a short laugh from Luca. A short laugh from Luca would make it feel like everything was going to be alright.

“Man, it hurts.” Luca admitted through gritted teeth.

“I know…” Hondo nodded and placed a comforting hand on Luca’s shoulder, “Do you want me to start untying your boot? So that we can take a look at your ankle?”

Luca shook his head, “Nah. I think the ambulance people has more experience in that. Let them do it.”

Hondo nodded, “Okay, that’s alright.”

SWATSWATSWAT

After work they all went to visit Luca at the hospital.

He was basically just laying, waiting for swelling of his ankle and leg to go down enough for the surgeons to piece it back together.

“Hey, how are you feeling?” Deacon asked as soon as he had stepped into the room.

“Been better.” Luca admitted, “But they give me enough painkillers to make laying here semi-comfortable…”

Deacon offered up a brief smile.

“So, what’s the damage report?” Street bumped in, nodding towards Luca’s leg, which was covered in a temporary cast and rested on a mountain of pillows.

“Definitely broke it.” Luca shook his head, “Don’t really remember the fancy explanation for it, but I broke my leg six inches above the ankle, straight across both the bones… And my ankle is in multiple pieces. No better way to put it.”

Street nodded slowly as he tried to imagine the fractures in his mind. “So you’ll be laid up for a while?”

Luca shrugged, “I don’t really know what’s going to happen. Except that I need surgery to give all that a chance to heal…”

“That sucks, man…”

Luca bobbed his head in a nod, “Sure does.”

“On the plus side, Tuana might come visit you…” Street teased.

“Tuana?” Tan asked, as Luca blushed bright red.

“Kelly’s mom…” Street answered with a shit eating grin.

“What?” Deacon’s eyebrows shot up, “Are you dating her?”

“No…” Luca shook his head, almost defensively, “N-”

“Not officially.” Street chuckled, “I’m really tired of the way the two of you are doing your best futile attempt at keeping it hidden.”

Luca shook his head, “Well, it’s not, -official-, yet.”

“Well, maybe you two can finally get a move on, now that you’re off duty.” Street shrugged, causing most of the other S.W.A.T members to laugh.

“Dude, stop it.”

“Never.” Street answered smugly, “Not unless you come over here and stop me.”

“You’re punching a man while he’s laying down.” Luca said as he gestured to his cast clad leg.

“Only unfair fight is the one you lose…” Tan chuckled, “Isn’t that what you said to the recruits last year?”

“Yeah. I also told them to not kill each other, because they weren’t in the streets.” Luca pointed out.

Right then there was a knock at the door, before it opened up and Kelly and her mother entered.

“Hey team!” Kelly beamed, she saw most of the team first, before she came far enough inside the room to see Luca, “Hey Luca. Mom said you got hurt.”

Her eyes went wide when she saw the cast on his leg.

“I did…” Luca nodded, “But I’m going to be alright. It’s just going to take some time.”

“Wow, hey…” Tuana nodded at the guys and Chris, “I should have known all of you’d be here…”

Hondo smirked, “Actually, we were just about to leave… But our boy here could use the company…”

Tuana blushed a bit, but recovered quickly. Then she looked over at Luca, “Hey there… How are you doing?”

Luca shrugged a little, “Gonna be a rough couple of months… But I’ll be okay.”

“You didn’t really answer my question, now did you?”

Luca chuckled, “Well, no. My leg hurts, and I have to have it elevated and completely still…”

Tuana smirked a little, “Can you actually lay, or sit, still?”

The whole team chuckled.

“She really called you out there…” Chris grinned.

“Well, my girl texted me that she would have dinner ready when I came home. So I gotta leave now.” Hondo said, looking at the other team members in a hope that they would take the hint.

“Yeah, and we have that thing at… At…” Chris rolled her hand in the air, like she was searching for the correct word.

“Oh, yeah…” Street nodded when he caught on, “Yeah, you, me and Tan are meeting Derek and his girl…”

“Exactly.” Chris nodded.

Deacon smirked, “Well, I’ve got about an hour before I have to pick up the two youngest from kindergarten… That gives me a chance to grab a coffee and sit down in peace and quiet for a spell.”

The team members who weren’t confined to a hospital bed up and left, switching between goodbye hugs and fist-bumps on their way out the door.

SWATSWATSWAT

“Well, the team acted weird…?” Tuana shrugged after the team left.

Luca chuckled, “Yeah, you should’ve heard them before you guys came.”

“Oh yeah?”

Luca nodded, then he tried to shift a little in his bed, ending up with grimacing and groaning, fighting not to let out every four letter word he could think of.

After half a minute he pulled the pillow from below his head and placed it over his own face, finally allowing himself to whisper a silent ‘fuck’ into it, before removing it and placing it back under his head.

“-Are you alright?” Tuana asked, “Do you need anything?”

Luca shook his head, letting his right hand dart up to wipe away the remnants of smeared tears.

“I’m alright.” he choked out, “I just need my leg to stop aching so much.”

“You’re acting weird…” Kelly said with worry in her eyes.

“I’m sorry Kelly-girl…” Luca sighed, “It’s just that my leg hurts really bad. And I don’t want to… I don’t want to say bad words in front of you…”

“Like, Hell? Or, Damn?” Kelly asked, “Some kids at my old school cussed really much. Some kids at my new school says some bad words every now and then… It’s not like I haven’t heard it before?”

Luca chuckled, “Well, I’m trying to be a good role model here…”

Kelly chuckled, “Alright. Okay.”

Tuana chuckled, then she looked at Kelly, “Kelly, maybe you could go down to the lobby and buy yourself some snacks? Since we didn’t go home to eat before we got here…”

Kelly’s face lit up at that, as Tuana pulled out a few dollars to give to her. “And bring me back a coke.”

Kelly nodded before she headed out the door.

SWATSWATSWAT

“So, how are you really doing?” Tuana asked after the door closed.

“I’m a little freaked out…” Luca admitted, “But I know that’s mostly just because this hurts like a motherfucker right now.”

Tuana nodded.

“Wanna hear something funny?” he then asked.

“What?”

“Street kinda mentioned that we had been seeing each other a bit more recently…” Luca admitted, “To the rest of the team… That’s why they acted weird…”

She smirked, “I kinda guessed it had to be something along those lines…”

“Yeah…” Luca nodded, “He’s getting impatient…”

“Well, he’s not completely alone…” Tuana winked, then stood up and stepped over to Luca’s bed, placing a hand on top of his.

“Maybe we should… Y’know…” Luca’s tongue darted out to wet his lower lip, “Maybe we should…”

“Make it official?”

Luca nodded.

“Maybe we should…” Tuana smirked and leaned down to place a kiss on Luca’s lips.

Luca met the kiss eagerly, running a hand through her dark hair.

“You had me worried.” She said as she pulled away a little, “I heard it on the news before I got your call. And I just had this FEELING it had to be you.”

“I’m sorry…” Luca said, rubbing a calloused hand against her upper arm, “Someone left my phone on the other side of the room, with my clothes… And I didn’t exactly know where it was…”

“Not like that…” Tuana shook her head, “You were in great pain, of course your first thought wasn’t to call your secret girlfriend. And besides, I bet the doctors and nurses kept you occupied for a while…”

Luca nodded at that.

“I meant, I know I don’t want to lose you…” she admitted, “Actually, I’ve known that ever since you started helping Kelly with reading sessions, and helped her get into her new school…”

Luca’s lips curved at one side.

“But, I also want to be able to be proud of you in public.” She winked, “Not… Not real public, but… Amongst our friends…”

“Sweetheart, it would make me so incredibly happy to just… -To just tell my friends that I’m with this amazing woman and mother…” Luca gave her arm a squeeze, “And to be Kelly’s… Kelly’s… Step-dad?”

Tuana chuckled, then nodded. "I think she might already consider you her dad in some ways..."

“About that…” Luca looked down at his lap for a bit, “I never asked, ‘cause it wasn’t my place earlier…”

She nodded slowly.

“But…” he looked back up, “Is Kelly’s dad still in the picture?”

She shook her head, “No, he’s dead.”

“I’m so sorry…”

“Relax.” Tuana rolled her eyes, “He’s never been in the picture… He left as soon as he heard he knocked me up. And he died before Kelly was born.”

“I’m sorry to hear that. Must’ve been rough on you…”

“It has made me cautious with men…” she chuckled, “You must’ve noticed.”

Luca couldn’t help but chuckle a bit, “And here I thought I was the one playing it safe…”

“We need to talk about your definition of ‘playing it safe’…” Tuana chuckled and jerked her head in the direction of his busted leg, “You’re more of a crash-test-dummy…”

Luca blushed a bit, “I deserved that one…”

She let her hand come down at his hairline, and brushed his hair back a few times before she leaned down to kiss him once again.

They got lost in it.

Lost in it, and they didn’t even notice Kelly opening the door and returning to the room.

Not before she let her presence be known with an audible squeal.

Luca and Tuana both froze, then Tuana stood back up.

“So you two ARE together!” Kelly grinned, “I knew it!”

Luca and Tuana both still had the deer in headlights look for a few seconds more before they simultaneously broke out laughing.

“How long have you been together?” Kelly wanted to know.

Luca shrugged, “A while.”

“Since my birthday…” Tuana clarified.

“That’s…” Kelly started counting on her fingers, “That’s four months!”

Tuana nodded.

“Why didn’t you just tell me?”

“-We wanted to know that it would work out between us first…” Tuana answered, “We were planning on telling you soon.”

Luca nodded, “I hope you’re not angry…”

“Why would I be angry?” Kelly frowned at the thought, “I’ve been wishing for this for almost a year!”

Tuana and Luca both visibly relaxed a bit more at that.

“Does the team know?”

“Not really…” Luca answered, “Street might have started to spread rumors, but they haven’t been confirmed yet. I was planning on telling them after we had told you.”

Kelly grinned.

“Well, now you know…” Tuana chuckled.

Kelly nodded. “So, are you going to move in together?”

The two grownups looked at each other for a moment, neither really knowing the answer.

“That’s something we haven’t talked about yet…” Luca said, scratching the side of his head.

Tuana nodded towards Luca, “Yeah, we should probably talk about that soon…”

“-Amongst other things…” Luca nodded back.

“Am I going to have siblings?”

Both Luca and Tuana froze once again.

“That’s also something we haven’t talked about yet…” Tuana answered.

Luca nodded.

“But is there a chance of it?” Kelly asked. Hope was audible in her voice.

Luca shrugged, “We haven’t talked about it yet. So we don’t know what to answer…”

“Can you talk to each other about that a little quick?” Kellie prompted in a voice only a girl in her pre-teens could manage, before realizing how she sounded and added “Please?”

“I think that’s something we have to talk about alone…” Luca thought out loud, and gave Tuana a questioning look.

Tuana nodded.

“If I went outside, could you talk about it now?” Kelly asked, still very excited about the idea.

The two grownups looked at each other, scanning each other’s expressions for what the other one thought.

Half a minute later Tuana nodded, “Sure.”

Kelly grinned, “I have my phone on me. Call me when I can come back!”

Tuana nodded, and Kelly headed out the door again.

**SWATSWATSWAT**

“So…” Tuana started, pulling a chair over next to Luca’s bed, “Guess we have to talk…”

Luca nodded, “Yeah…”

“Do you want kids?” Tuana asked, tilting her head.

Luca trapped his lower lip in thought for a moment, then he looked over at Tuana. “Well, yeah… But as long as I get to be a father figure for Kelly, that’s enough. I mean, if you don’t want more kids…”

Tuana’s face softened, “But if I’m up for more kids?”

“Then yes. Definitely yes.” He winked.

“How many kids would you like?” Tuana followed up.

“I don’t know, never really thought about that…” Luca rubbed his neck, “Always figured I’d have to start with one anyway…”

Tuana laughed, “Think about it… Do you have a maximum limit?”

Luca thought, then chuckled, “Well, I guess it’s probably an idea to slow down if we’d have to drive two cars to go anywhere as a family.”

Tuana chuckled as well, “You’re probably right about that.”

“That being said, I can’t really come up with a number right now.” Luca shrugged, “What’s your number?”

“Well, growing up I always wanted a big family.” She answered, “But I guess two to four kids would do…”

“So, four’s your max?”

“I wouldn’t say that…” Tuana shrugged, “I guess my actual max is when I start feeling that I’m losing more grip than is okay.”

He chuckled, “That’s a nice max limit. Mind if I adopt it?”

She chuckled, “No, go ahead.”

“Then that’s my max as well, whether that means two or ten…”

“So, at least one sibling then.”

“As sure as we’re able to, yeah.” Luca nodded, “I mean, you’re obviously able to… You’ve got a real life proof of that walking around… I can’t exactly point to a definitive proof like that.”

Tuana shrugged, “Just because I have one kid, doesn’t mean it’s going to be just as easy to have a second one. Not this many years later at least.”

Luca nodded, “Well, at least we can have some fun trying.”

Tuana chuckled, “Yeah, after your leg is better.”

He nodded, “Yeah, there’s not going to be any ‘trying’ for AT LEAST a month. Maybe longer.”

She nodded, “I think you’re right about that…”

He nodded.

They both fell silent for a little while, then Luca cleared his voice, “About that other question…”

“What other question?”

“If we were going to move in together…”

Tuana nodded.

“What are we going to answer to that?”

She shrugged, “I don’t know…”

“I mean, there’s three possibilities I see.” He shrugged, and started counting them off on his fingers, “First one, I move in with you guys. Second, you guys move in with me… We might have to figure out something to do about Street then… Or the third option, we continue living in separate houses, but I sleep over at your place every now and then, and vice versa…”

Tuana nodded, “All three are valid options.”

Luca nodded.

“Just because we chose one for now, doesn’t mean that it has to stay that way…” she mentioned.

“That’s true.”

“How about we go for option number three for now, and then we just roll with it? See what happens?”

Luca nodded.

“But of course, if you want option one or two…” she shrugged, “I mean, we could keep the other house and rent it out…”

Luca shrugged, “Whatever is fine by me. Sticking to status quo and just seeing where that leads us sounds good.”

She nodded, adding a reassuring smile.

He smiled.

“But maybe you’d like to stay with us for a little while now?” she asked, “I mean, Kelly and I are probably at home more often than Street, right?”

He nodded, then tried to shift ever so slightly. His right hand darted down towards his leg, and it took everything he had to not start sobbing. “Dammit.”

“Do you want me to go ask the doctor if you can get anything stronger?”

He shook his head, wiping at his eyes as salty tears rolled from them.

“Luca, you’re in pain…”

Once he was able to speak again, he looked at her, “Well, I can’t really have opioids.”

She tilted her head, “Have you had a problem in the past?”

He shook his head, knowing what she was thinking. “Not like that… I just have a really low tolerance for that stuff, it often makes me sick… And I don’t want to add ‘nausea’ or ‘throwing up’ to my list of troubles right now.”

“Oh, I’m sorry… I thought… That was dumb of me…”

“Don’t think about it… It was a bad choice of words on my part.” he chuckled.

“So, do you want to stay with us for a while when you’re discharged from this place?”

He nodded, “Could I borrow the guestroom? I’m pretty sure it’ll probably hurt too much to accidentally get bumped into… -And you move around a lot when you sleep…”

“Of course…” she nodded, then she glanced up at the clock hanging on the wall, “Maybe we should call Kelly now?”

He nodded, “We probably should, but I’d like to sneak a kiss from you first…”

She smiled, stood up and stepped over to make that happen.

**SWATSWATSWAT**

“Now? What did you decide?” Kelly asked, almost bouncing where she stood.

“What do you want to know the answer to first?” Tuana asked.

“Everything.” Kelly grinned, “But I guess it makes sense to start with if we’re all going to live together first.”

“We decided that we don’t know the final answer yet.” Luca shrugged, “But I’m going to stay with you guys for a while now that my leg is injured.”

Tuana nodded, “After that we’ll have to wait and see. We might decide to live like Theo’s parents. They don’t live together all of the time, but it seems like all three of them like the arrangement.”

Kelly nodded, “Theo’s parents fight less than most of the other parents, so that’s cool!”

Luca really liked Kelly’s way of reasoning.

“And babies?” she then quickly switched over to the next question on her list, “Am I going to be a big sister?”

Luca and Tuana laughed.

“Well…” Tuana started, “If everything works out well, then you are going to be one.”

Kelly’s grin grew wide, “Really?”

“Yeah.” Tuana nodded, “But we can’t make any promises before you actually have a brother or sister, you know that? Sometimes it can be really hard to get pregnant.”

Kelly nodded, her head going up and down at a comical speed. “But you want kids together?”

They both nodded.

“But if it doesn’t work out for us, you are enough.” Luca pointed out, “Remember that.”

Kelly smiled, “Thanks.”


	3. Street, GSW

“OFFICER DOWN!” Deacon practically yelled into his mic as he scurried over to check on Street.

Before he had time to really check on his teammate he dragged him into the relative safety behind a parked van.

He was relieved to feel that Street wasn’t dead-weight. That had to mean that his chances were better than none.

“Talk to me, kid.” He ordered as he started checking him over. There had been three shots fired close together in time. He had no chance of knowing if there was one shooter, or if it was a team. And he still didn’t know how many hits Street had taken, or where he had taken them.

“Ow.”

It would have been so much easier if it wasn’t after dusk. Potential blood wouldn’t be visible against the dark fabric of their uniforms.

“Where are you hit?”

He didn’t get a coherent answer, but he gladly took a whimper compared to silence. “Where?”

He pulled a pair of white nitrile gloves out of a pocket on his vest, and started donning them. “Kid, can you tell me where you’re hit?”

Street’s breathing hitched painfully as he let out a sob.

He started with checking the helmet for indentations. And found one from what had to be when a bullet had hit it and ricochet straight off. But he unbuckled Street’s helmet anyway and checked under.

“Does this hurt?” he asked as he gently pressed against the area which would have been under the indentation.

Street was coherent enough to shake his head in a gentle ‘no’.

“That’s good.” Deacon let out half a sigh of relief.

Then he started patting Street down, but didn’t come further than to his left shoulder/upper-arm area before Street let out an almost inhumane wail of pain.

Deacon checked his glove, and it came back dark red.

“Sorry.”

The only answer he got was brave sobs.

“I have to check under your vest as well.”

Street shook his head a little, barely moving it from side to side.

“No?” Deacon frowned, “I have to, Street.”

He saw that Street nodded a little. The same minimalistic movements as the headshake had been, as he started undoing Street’s vest.

He wiped his bloody glove as dry as it would go on his pants before he started patting down Street’s chest and torso. Checking both his gloves every now and then for blood.

“You tried to tell me that you weren’t hit there?” he asked once he had finished without finding more blood.

Street nodded again, barely moving his head.

Deacon quickly checked Street’s legs as well, before concluding that Street had only been hit once. “Does anything else than your arm hurt?”

Headshake. Minimalistic.

“I have to put a bandage on it.”

Nod. Barely.

“You just scream, cuss or whatever as loud as you feel you have to.” Deacon instructed, “I know this has to be painful.”

Another minimalistic nod.

“Does your neck hurt?”

Minimalistic headshake.

“Why are you barely moving your head then?”

Street lifted his unaffected arm, and let his hand hover over the inches between his shoulder and where his neck started.

“Clavicle?”

Street grimaced, and made the hovering motions wider.

“Just that area in general?”

Street gave the same minimalistic nod again.

“Is it hard to breathe?”

Headshake.

Deacon flipped the front of Street’s vest up enough for him to check the kid’s ribs once again, just to be sure. “Feels even.”

Street nodded.

Then Deacon returned his attention to Street’s arm, first he cut away fabric to expose the wound. Then he started wrapping it with a trauma dressing.

Street let it be known quite vocally that the whole ordeal was possibly the worst pain he had endured so far.


	4. Tan, knee

**Alright, this one is with Victor Tan as the unfortunate receiver.**

Bonnie was almost finished with her mug of tea when the door to the hallway unlocked and she heard Tan return from work.

She stayed quiet. It was late, later than she expected him to be home, but that was not uncommon.

As per usual he used the three yards before he was visible from the rest of the apartment to groan and de-stress his body.

It wasn’t before she saw him limping quite noticeably into the living room that she actually thought something could be wrong.

“Honey, what happened?” she asked as she stood up next to the living room table.

Tan grimaced and looked over in her direction. Then he shrugged a little before dropping his bag right where he was standing, and started limping towards her.

“Vic, you’re barely putting weight on your left leg…” Bonnie noticed in a worried tone, “What happened?”

Tan didn’t answer before he had limped over and held Bonnie in a hug.

“Honey?”

“Rough day at work…” Tan admitted.

Bonnie cautiously wrapped her arms around Tan’s midriff. Hoping that it wouldn’t cause him excessive pain.

They stood like that for minutes.

She could feel that he almost relied on her to keep him upright as they stood there. Much of his weight was rested on her, she didn’t mind. And feeling tension drain from him, little by little.

“Have you seen the news today?” it came out as barely a whisper.

“Not since I checked then news during my break at work…” she admitted, “Let me know what happened?”

“Kidnapping.” Tan whispered back, and Bonne could feel how the left side of her head started to feel damp from Tan’s silent tears, “One kid’s in the ICU. One dead. Third kid weren’t physically injured.”

Bonnie let one of her hands glide up to rub his back to rub it.

“I’m… I…” Tan squeezed her tighter, “It was a rough day.”

Bonnie almost started to cry herself when she heard Tan’s voice crack halfway through ‘rough’.

She didn’t know what to say, so she just continued rubbing circles on his back.

“Sometimes this job sucks…”

She nodded into his shoulder. “How’s your leg?”

He shrugged, it seemed like it took everything he had to pull his shoulders up an inch and a half up, before he let them settle back to their previous position.

“-You were limping pretty bad…” she prompted, “Have you gotten it checked out?”

Tan nodded a little, “Nothing’s broken.”

“-Just feels like it? Judging by the looks of it.”

Tan let out a grim chuckle.

“Have you eaten anything?”

“Huh?”

“Food. Have you made sure to refuel?”

He stayed completely still for a prolonged moment. Then he shook his head.

“You need food and an icepack.” Bonnie decided, “And a lot more hugs.”

Tan sniffled, “I’m down for the ‘hugs’ part at least. -And the icepack.”

“And food.”

Tan shook his head, “Don’t feel like eating.”

“Let’s get you seated on the couch. I’ll find something cold for your leg, and something to fill you up a little. What happened to your leg?”

“Suspect landed on it.” Tan sighed, “Full weigh of his upper body against the outside of my knee.”

“Sounds painful,” she prompted, “How does it feel?”

“Like I pulled everything that could be pulled near my knee…”

She nodded, then gently started coaxing him towards the couch. Once she made sure he was seated and had his leg up, she stood back up. “I’m going to get your pajama pants and a baggy tee… Your work clothes are probably not the most comfortable to sit around in. Do you want a shower?”

“I probably should take one, but I don’t…” he shrugged, “I’m exhausted.”

“I get it.” she nodded, “Just try to relax your leg.”

**SWATSWATSWAT**

“Oh dear…” Bonnie gasped as she helped peel Tan’s work pants down his injured leg, “Are you sure nothing’s broken?”

“Had x-rays taken.” Tan shrugged, “-But the doc wanted me to come back in a week if it’s not better.”

Bonnie nodded and pulled the pants off his feet, causing Tan to gasp and steady his thigh.

“I’m sorry.”

“Never mind.” Tan grimaced.

Bonnie started helping him put the pajama pants on.

Soon after they had managed to pull his pajama pants on, she placed the icepack over his knee, lifted his leg up on her thigh and started securing it with an ace wrap.

“Alright, sit tight.” she winked and placed his leg carefully back on the pillow on the couch, “You have to eat and drink something.”

**SWATSWATSWAT**

She cooked up some of her mom’s ‘famous’ pasta, and discovered that Tan was out cold when she returned to the living room twenty minutes later.


	5. Luca, hand

“Here. Icepack.” Hondo said as he tossed Luca the item, expecting the other man to catch it mid-air. Instead it smacked into his shoulder and ended its journey on the floor.

“Thanks…” Luca nodded as he stretched his left arm down to pick it up. Then he struggled with popping the fluid filled sack inside of it, before shaking it to distribute the fluid and the chemical reaction, before he placed it over the knuckles of his right hand, not bothering to mask the grimace which flashed across his face.

“Thought you knew how to throw a punch without hurting yourself…” Street mentioned as he studied Luca carefully.

“Well, I didn’t expect to hit his helmet, now did I?” Luca growled, “And I certainly didn’t expect him to headbutt my punch either.”

Street grimaced at the image. He hadn’t seen the fight, but Luca’s right hand didn’t look good.

“I think I might’ve broken it…” Luca pressed out after attempting to move his fingers a bit, “Feels like there’s something scraping against the inside of my hand…”

“That doesn’t sound too good…” Street frowned.

“Yeah…” Luca frowned, “Gonna have to get my ass to the ER for some X-rays afterwards.”

“It’s alright if you want to go straight away…” Hondo said, “I don’t think there’s anything special to be mentioned during debrief…”

“Nah, I know…” Luca nodded, “But right now I just want to sit here and rest my hand against this icepack. Plus I might need someone to drive me.”

“I can drive you.” Street shot in.

“You can both go.” Hondo nodded, “I’ll cover for you.”

Luca shook his head, “No, right now I just need to rest for a little while. It’s not too bad when I don’t move it.”

“Alright, your choice.” Hondo shrugged.


	6. Chris, cramps

“Hey Chris, wanna go out tonight?” was the words that came at her when she answered the phone, “Tan and I thought it would be fun to paint the town.”

Chris frowned and looked down at the dual heating pads that almost made her situation tolerable. She had one tucked behind her back, with the mouth of it pointed out to her side so it wouldn’t annoy her too much. The other one she had rested at lowest part of her abdomen.

“I really would, but I’m busy tonight.” She didn’t really view it as a lie anyway. Her plans for the evening was to sit at home, watch some brain-dead tv shows and refill the bottles with searing hot water every now and then.

“Alright, what are you doing? Planning a date?”

“Not really.” She admitted, “I’m having a night in.”

“You sound tired.”

“Yeah, I am.” She admitted.

“Are you alright?”

“Nothing to worry about.” She shrugged as it felt like her insides were twisting in on themselves, “I just don’t have the energy to go out after work today.”

“Oh, alright.” Street answered, “Do you want company? I’m pretty sure we’re up for watching 80’s B-quality movies and eat popcorn instead.”

She smiled, “No, you guys have fun at the clubs. I’m not the coolest company right now.”

“What’s wrong?”

“Is Tan within eavesdropping distance?”

Quick pause, “No.”

“I’m having really bad cramps.”

“Oh, that sucks.” Street frowned, “Want me to come over with some chocolate?”

She smiled, “No, I’m good… Got my Tylenol and my ibuprofen, and my water bottle. -But thanks…”

“Alright, hope you feel better soon.”

“Thanks.” Chris smiled, “And hey, please don’t mention this, alright?”

“Sure thing.” Street replied, “See you Monday?”

“Of course.”


	7. Hondo, sliced

Out of the corner of his eye he saw the glistening blade of a knife. It wasn’t in the hand of the main guy he was fighting, so he shifted his focus onto the other assailant just in time to block the first slice.

The second guy went into a flurry of strikes, which Hondo blocked as well as possible.

It felt like someone ran a hot needle against his skin, and left the area feeling slick and wet. His left hand automatically dipped down to block the area near his left iliac crest. Of course it was much to late to actually block the knife, since it had already done its damage, and he returned to actually blocking the swipes that needed to be blocked.

The first guy he had been fighting was standing leaned over, catching his breath for a moment, and Hondo praised himself lucky for landing a good elbow at the bottom part of the guy’s sternum, effectively knocking the air out of him.

He could feel how the wetness was running down his hip. He knew he was bleeding from where the wound, he just didn’t know how bad, and he didn’t have the chance to check it out.

“HEY! NEED BACKUP!” he yelled.

He felt the same sensation near his chest.

Knowing he had to overpower the knife guy before the first one recovered, Hondo spun around with his elbow raised in the height he figured guy’s head had to be at. He hit bullseye. The knife guy went down like a sack of potatoes.

The first guy was trying to force himself to stand up straight, but it was still a bit early for him.

Hondo stomped over, kneed the man in the sternum, then a good portion further down, before he finished it up with pulling the guy’s head down towards his knee while it was on a trajectory upward.

The guy would definitely be down for way more than a 10-count.

And that was the exact moment Street came for backup.

“A little late kid…” Hondo commented as he checked his cuts. Both definitely needed stitches, but neither was bad enough to warrant an immediate trip to the ER.

“Whoa, you’re bleeding.”

“Ah, it’s not too bad…” he shrugged, “Want to help me cuff these guys before they start squirreling around again?”

Street nodded and went to work.


	8. Everybody, crash

“Sweetheart… I’ve got something to tell you…” the words made a chill run down her back and her mouth run dry.

“How are you? You’re at the hospital, aren’t you?”

She heard him take a pained breath, before providing something resembling a laugh. “Yeah… Yeah, I am…”

“How are you?”

“. . .I’ll be fine.”

“David Kay…” she said, using her best mom-voice.

“We got in an accident.” Deacon replied, “I’m generally banged up, and busted my left clavicle. They want to keep all of us overnight just in case. Some might need to stay longer…”

“Was it a car accident?”

“Yeah.”

“Who got it worst?”

“Tan and Luca…” he answered, “Tan has multiple fractures in his legs and a broken arm. Luca’s got some internal bleeding, which they have mostly under control, and a multitude of broken ribs.”

“Poor guys…” Annie sighed.

Deacon nodded, “Yeah. Was a bad scene…”

“How’s Chris, Street and Hondo?”

“Chris has a mild concussion and needed a few stitches. Street dislocated his shoulder and banged up one knee. Hondo dislocated his elbow and ended up with a few fractures in the same arm, plus a few broken ribs.”

“How are your ribs?”

“Bruised.” He answered truthfully, “The doctor couldn’t see any rib fractures on my x-ray.”

“That’s good. -Well, not that you bruised your ribs, but that they’re not broken.”

“Yeah.”

“Are any of you NPO?”

“I think Street and Chris are the only ones who’s allowed to eat right now.”

“Oh…” she nodded, “You’re NPO as well?”

“Yeah…” he nodded slightly again, “They’re considering to fix my collarbone today, or if they’ll wait and just make me come back a few days later.”

“Okay, so no treats then…”

“No…” he sighed, “No, I don’t think anyone’s up for that just yet.”

“Okay…” he could almost see her nod to herself, “But I’m coming over to keep you and the other’s company.”

“Well, Luca’s in the ICU… Tan might be there as well, I’m not sure…” Deacon said, trying to ignore that the thought of it made it feel like he had been punched in the gut, “But the others sure would like some company.”

“Sure?”

“I’m sure.” He nodded, “And I definitely want to see your pretty face again.”


	9. Luca, left leg, pt1

Jingle bells was playing from a store somewhere along the street. People were dressed up for cold weather, even though they were in the city of Angels. Luca smirked to himself as he watched the weird mix of people walk down the street. Some in t-shirts and shorts, some with scarves, beanies and mittens. Didn’t folks realize that it was sunny and like 65 degrees out?

People were walking around with the big and REALLY BIG paper cups of Starbucks seasonal beverages, and he could see a street vendor further down the street selling sugar and cinnamon burnt almonds. He would have to buy some of those.

“How are you doing?” Tuana, Kelly’s mom, asked as she cast a worried glance over at him.

Luca realized he was starting to break a sweat, and paused in order to adjust his crutches. “Good, good. I’m doing good.”

“Are you sure?” she asked, looking up at him, “We could step inside that bakery and grab a bite and some coffee…”

He knew she was bailing him out from admitting that his leg hurt. A broken ankle usually hurts the first couple of weeks after it’s broken.

“Coffee sounds good…” he nodded. He would have admitted that his ankle was throbbing like crazy, if it hadn’t been for her giving him the perfect out. Besides, he could always go for some coffee.

They went inside the small bakery a couple of stores down.

Their first mission was to find a table to sit down by, then Tuana would go order for them.

They found a table standing against the rear wall, with four chairs. Luca sat down with his back against the wall and propped his recently injured leg up on the neighbor chair. He missed a pillow to place his leg on, but beggars can’t be choosers.

“What do you want to have?”

“Coffee, black.” He started, and readjusted his leg, “And something that looks tasty.”

“Like a sandwich? Croissant? Cupcake? Cake?”

“I’ll have whatever you’re having…” Luca chuckled.

“Alright.” she smiled, “Carrot cake then?”

He nodded, “Sure, sounds awesome.”

“How does your ankle look now?”

Luca scrounged up his nose. The surgeon who had operated on him had fixed his fractures with plates and screws. He wasn’t wearing a cast. “Prolly swollen… Feels like it.”

“We can take a cab back to where we parked later…”

“Nah…” he shook his head, “Feels good to be walking around again. And it’s not that far. I just need a sit-down break.”

She nodded.

**SWATSWATSWAT**

A minute or two later the owner came by, with a slightly annoyed expression. “Hey, you can’t have your feet up on our furniture.”

Luca looked up from his phone. Tuana was still in line to place their order.

“Man, I need to have it elevated for a spell…” his shoulders slumped.

“What?” the owner answered dumb folded.

“I broke my leg at work about two weeks ago…”

“You ain’t got a cast.”

Luca nibbled on his lower lip for a short second, “I know…”

The owner was about to cross his arms to make it more obvious that he was getting annoyed, when Luca leaned forward and pulled the hem of his pants up towards his knee, revealing thick bandages going up both sides of his ankle.

“They secured it with metal plates and screws.” he explained, “My girlfriend over there and I have been Christmas gift shopping for her kid for two hours. My leg feels like it’s about to burst.”

The owner glanced over towards the line, then back at Luca with an entirely different expression, then he looked down at the floor and saw the crutches Luca had hid under the table. “I’m sorry. Never mind… Just have your leg up…”

“Thanks.” Luca nodded.

“Do you want a pillow or some ice to put on it?”

“You have those things here?”

“Sure thing.” the owner nodded, “We’ve got ice in the ice machine, we’ve got plastic bags to put it in. And we’ve got some pillows in the couch area.”

“That’d be great…” Luca smiled.

The owner gave a short nod and headed towards where the couch area probably was, before he a few seconds later returned with two pillows. “Here. You probably want to arrange them by yourself.”

Luca nodded, “Thank you.”

Then the owner went to find some ice for him.

**SWATSWATSWAT**

“What did that guy want?”

“Wanted to know if I had a good reason to have my leg up on one of his chairs.” Luca flashed a quick smile, “He found some pillows for me, and now he’s fetching some ice for me.”

“Oh, okay…” she nodded as she placed their coffees in front of them, “That’s good.”

Luca nodded.

“The guy behind the counter said he’d come over with the cakes in a couple of minutes.”

Luca nodded and leaned forward to adjust his leg and the pillows.

“Can I take a look?” she asked as she nodded towards his leg.

“Sure.” Luca nodded and pulled the hem of his pantleg back up.

“Sure is swollen…” Tuana noted as she placed a couple of fingers against the front of his lower shin, “At least it has a normal temperature. How does it feel?”

She helped him pull the hem back down again.

“Better now that I have it up.” Luca smirked, “It’s fine.”

Tuana nodded and sat down opposite him.

“So…” Luca sat back and looked over at her, “Given any thoughts to what _you_ want for Christmas?”

She shrugged, “Haven’t really thought about it. But you don’t need to get me anything. I don’t think it was the best of ideas for you to tag along today, judging by how swollen your leg and ankle has gotten.”

Luca shrugged, “Hey, I could always get one of my teammates to drive me, or I could get one of them to go buy whatever I decide to get you for me. Stuff like that is easy now with video calls you know…”

“True…” Tuana rolled her eyes a little, “What if I say that I just want your company for Christmas?”

Luca grinned wide, “Well, you just stole my Christmas wish…”

“I’m just assuming you’re going to celebrate with us.” she tilted her head, hoping he’d nod or say yes, or something along those lines.

He nodded, just as the owner came back with a few freezer bags with ice. “Here, I struggled with finding the bags. One of my college kids practically rearranged the back kitchen the last time he cleaned it.”

“Thanks man…” Luca smiled, and let out a sigh of relief when he finally was able to drape two improvised icepacks over his lower left leg. “Thank you.”

“Gotta support our boys in blue, right?” the owner shrugged.

“How… How did you know?”

“Saw Tuana standing in line, without her bestie.” The owner answered, “Figured she finally worked up the nerve to bring her cop boyfriend here. Just had to see her sit down next to you before I was sure.”

Luca chuckled.

“So you got hurt at work?”

“Yeah.” Luca nodded, “Landed bad after jumping a fence. Didn’t help that I landed on top of a skateboard.”

The owner cringed, “Well, I hope you heal up quickly.”

“Thanks,” Luca smirked, “I’ll probably be back on my feet in no time.”

The owner nodded, “Where are my manners, I totally forgot to introduce myself… I’m Ben Neagley.”

“Dominique Luca.” he replied, “Just call me Luca, most people do.”

Ben nodded, “Yeah, kinda picked up on that from Tuana and Macy chatting about you.”

Luca chuckled and glanced over at Tuana, then back at Ben, “Not all bad I hope.”

“Oh, no…” Ben shook his head, “I wish my wife was as impressed with me, and proud of me as Tuana is of you. I’ve been hoping to meet this fantastic Mr. Luca.”

Luca glanced over at Tuana again, sending a flirting wink her way.

“Well, I’m just attempting to be the man she deserves.” Luca answered before turning back to Ben, “She’s by far the most amazing woman I’ve met.”

Ben smiled, “Yeah, you have to take good care of her.”

Luca nodded, “Trying to.”

“Oh, stop it… You’re doing a great job.” Tuana smiled.

**SWATSWATSWAT**

The waiter came by with the cakes, and Luca grabbed a spoonful of the frosting on top. “Damn, this is good.”

Tuana nodded before she had even tested it, “Macy and I have this as our coffee spot. The carrot cake here is my favorite. The frosting is a dream.”

Luca nodded energetically and smiled at her.


	10. Luca, left leg, pt2

A couple of weeks later, they sat on the couch in her living room. It was late Christmas Eve, and Kelly had gone to bed, it was just the two of them there.

Luca had his bad ankle up on an ottoman, Tuana was laying on the couch next to him, with her head in his lap.

“You seem tense…” she quietly whispered after a while in that position, and it took great effort for him not to burst out laughing, “Is your leg bothering you?”

“Nah…” He shook his head and let his left hand glide up and down her side, “My leg’s okay, all things considered.”

“Did anything happen to someone in the team?”

“No…” he shook his head.

“Good.”

“Yeah…”

She settled a little again, at least until Luca pretty much scooped her up in his arms and placed all of her in his lap.

“Whoa…” she chuckled, “Didn’t expect that.”

Luca nodded, their faces were very close to each other. Too close for either of them to resist a kiss or five.

Once they were satisfied for a little while, Luca pulled back enough to make it easier for them to talk to each other.

“Tuana…” he started, but had to pause to swallow before he was able to form another word, “You know I love you, right?”

She nodded, “And you know I love you as well?”

Luca nodded, feeling how his cheeks were turning color.

She leaned in for another kiss. Then after it was done, she leaned back to her previous position.

He had one hand wrapped around the box which had been in his pocket all evening. There was only one way to do it, and that was to just jump in it.

“Tuana, you know I love you. And you know I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I’m not exactly in a condition to get down on one knee to do this properly right now, but…” he pulled up the little box and opened it in front of her, “Will you ma-”

He didn’t get to finish the sentence, because Tuana interrupted him with a solid kiss, before leaning back and nodding with tears already streaming down the sides of her face.

“Yes.” she nodded, “Yes… A million times, yes.”

Luca grinned and pulled her back towards him, enjoying another endorphin filled kiss, then he helped her with the ring.

“Whoa… That made me relieved…” Luca chuckled after a few more passionate minutes.

“Yeah?” she grinned.

“It’s weird…” he blushed a bit, “All the crazy stuff I’ve done through the years, can’t remember the last time one decision had me this rattled before.”

“Well, you pretty much knew I’d say yes.” Tuana winked.

“Yeah, but it was still nerve-racking to ask.” Luca winked back.

“How did you even manage to have time to fix a ring?”

“Helped that I had picked it before I got hurt…” Luca shrugged, “I’ve been planning this for a while you see… Except it was supposed to be more… More…”

A couple of seconds passed.

“More…” he repeated again, this time snapping his fingers as he tried to find the right word, and almost hoping that she would just find the word for him.

“Hey, I’m not a certified mind reader yet…” she winked at him, which made him crack a smile.

“Originally I had planned on the whole classic ordeal.” Luca shrugged, “Either take you out to a restaurant, or attempt to cook something here at home. But…”

“Well, I think this way was perfect.” she winked and leaned in to kiss him.

Luca chuckled as they pulled away from that kiss. “Well, least thing I can do is to give you a raincheck on an overly romantic dinner sometime in the future.”

Tuana chuckled, “Only if you insist.”

“I insist.” Luca nodded.

She smiled. Kissed him once more, then she crawled down to her previous position, with her head in his lap instead of sitting on it. “Kelly’s going to freak out when she hears the news… In a good way of course.”

He chuckled, “She might have known of my plans for a while…”

“What?”

He nodded, “She actually helped me pick out the ring…”

“She did?”

He nodded again.

“And she has managed to keep it a secret all this time?”

“Seems like it.” he nodded, “She also knew WHEN I planned on proposing, so… That’s why I didn’t just wait a month or two more.”

She chuckled, “Well, I can barely wait to call myself your wife.”

“Well, at least I’m the lucky one.” Luca grinned, “I will get to call myself your husband.”

She smiled, “Love you.”

“I love you too.” he grinned back.


	11. Chris, chin

Luca lifted Chris’ chin to inspect the damage. “Looks like you’re gonna need some stitches there…”

Chris nodded as she brought the roll of gauze back to her chin to put pressure on the gash.

“Yeah. I should’ve dodged the railing…” she shrugged.

“Yeah, that wouldn’t have been easy…” Luca scrounged up his nose, “Don’t think I could have managed to avoid it.”

The corner of Chris’ mouth quirked up, “Thanks for trying to make me feel better about it.”

Luca shrugged, “Just telling the truth.”

“Well, thanks anyway.”


	12. Street, elbow

He could barely move his right arm. His elbow had definitely taken the brunt of the little flight lesson he’d had earlier.

“How are you doing?” Luca’s blue eyes were scanning him as they walked towards Black Betty.

Street frowned, “Really sprained my elbow, I think.”

“Sure it’s not broken?” Luca was quick with the question.

He shook his head, “No, but I’m betting on a bad sprain right now. Might change my mind after we get back to HQ and I’ve had a shower.”

Luca nodded, “Just let me know if you need anyone to drive you to the hospital, alright?”

Street nodded, “Thanks.”

“No problem, kid.”

**SWATSWATSWAT**

The look of his elbow was pretty much a warning sign. It was barely two hours ago since he had been tossed off the balcony, but his elbow promised to be sporting a massive, almost black, bruise tomorrow. Right now it was just swollen, warm and slightly discolored. And his wrist and fingers started to feel stiffer as well, probably because the swelling had followed the law of gravity.

He had managed to undress on his own and wrap a towel around his waist.

He was starting to realize his elbow had to be broken the more time went on.

The shower helped with the tension in his muscles, but not with his elbow. He’d have to take Luca up on that offer.

He really didn’t have time to be injured right now. The last couple of months had been really busy, and it didn’t look like that was about to change anytime soon.


	13. Tan, wheelchair

“Look who’s up and about…” Hondo grinned as he saw a familiar face come out from the elevator. “How are you doing, man?”

Tan rolled to a stop near them and slapped a hand against the wheel of the wheelchair, “Starting to get a hang of this…”

Hondo and the others nodded.

“Glad it’s not a permanent thing though…” he then added.

Deacon nodded.

“Yeah man. I can’t see you being you in a wheelchair…” Luca added, “Not for long anyway.”

“Yeah, that would be almost as offsetting as you being sidelined.” Tan shot back with a smirk, “Words of advise for all of you though, NEVER break both your legs at once.”

Luca chuckled, “Think I’ll take your word for it.”

“How are you feeling?” Chris asked, leaning onto her left hip.

“My left leg hurts.” Tan shrugged, “The right one’s not so bad. Plus I’ve never been more appreciative of elevators, especially the one in my apartment building.”

“I bet.” Luca nodded.

“I’ll be back to work next week though. Behind the scenes. Paperwork.”

“It’s going to be good to have you back here anyway.” Street grinned, “A full week without you here didn’t feel right.”

“He’s right.” Hondo nodded, “Always feels wrong when one of our own is injured.”


	14. Luca, bleeding

Luca grunted and tried to prop up on his elbows.

“Don’t try to get up…” Deacon shook his head while he gently pressed a hand against Luca’s chest to stop him, his other hand was searching his gear for something he could use, “You’ll only make it worse.”

With a grimace Luca laid back down on his back.

“Plus, you don’t want to look at this.” Deacon added.

Luca chewed on the inside of his cheek to keep his composure. “Did you get hit?”

“No. You blocked me.”

Luca nodded a little. “Where does all the smoke come from?”

“From inside the diner. Did you hit your head?”

Luca shook his head, “Nah. Think I’m on my way into some kind of shock.”

“That would be expected. But I can’t remember the last time someone going into shock was this calm and oriented about his situation.” Finally finding a cravat, he ripped it out of the protective plastic bag. Then he quickly rolled it into a long roll. He thread it under Luca’s knee, causing the blond to cry out in agony, then he hitched it up high on Luca’s thigh, still causing him a whole lot of pain.

“Sorry, buddy…” he whispered apologetically, before he pulled his extendable baton out of the scabbard and whipped it out to a more appropriate length for what he planned to use it as. He then decided that he’d have to cut off the blood supply to Luca’s leg before doing anything else. He could find something to secure the tourniquet stick with later, if needed he could always de-lace his shoe one handed.

He figured most of the bleeding could have been handled by direct pressure to the wound, but there was this one pulsating fountain of red he knew he wouldn’t be able to effectively handle that way. And he didn’t really have the right supplies for that either.

“Anyone else get hit?”

“Probably. -Got to take care of you first.” He answered as his hands readied the cravat and baton to make the tourniquet. Then he started twisting the baton in the looped cravat. It didn’t take long before Luca’s cries hit another level.

“Sorry. I have to make sure you don’t bleed too much.” His dread-filled voice probably didn’t comfort Luca too much, but with everything that had happened the last 90 seconds, Luca’s _feelings_ was the last thing he was concerned about.

Luca conjured up a short nod, still screaming his lungs out.

Deacon kept his eyes on the spot where Luca’s blood pulsated out of his leg. When it finally stopped he twisted the baton two more half turns before he started trying to find a way to tie the baton in it’s place. A couple of seconds later he figured that his best option was to use his shoestring.

He managed to untie it entirely with his left hand, before he switched his grip and forced the string under Luca’s knee, trying to block out the now whimpers coming from Luca. “Sorry…”

Suddenly he remembered that he hadn’t even called it in, and reached for his radio microphone. After trying to call in three times without any answer, he started following the cord, in case it was unplugged or damaged.

He didn’t find anything wrong before he reached the radio itself. It was impaled by a triangular piece of metal. He got a sinking feeling in his gut, then he reached in under his vest, expecting his hand to come back red and slick.

He couldn’t believe it when he couldn’t feel anything odd when he reached the area where he thought the piece of metal would have pierced him as well. Nor could he believe his eyes when his hand came back as clean as it had been when he reached in under his vest.

Then he tried to pick his radio off of his vest, impressed when one sharp corner barely poked out of the opposite side of the entry point.

Then he looked over at Luca’s radio. It seemed intact. So he borrowed it to call in the explosion, and Luca’s injury.

**SWATSWATSWAT**

The inside of the diner made him realize that they had been lucky, all things considered. There had been 8 people inside.

None of them had any pulse.

He went back outside, after making sure he hadn’t missed any survivors. His head slumped. Then he borrowed Luca’s radio once again to call in the new information.

**SWATSWATSWAT**

“How does my leg look?” Luca asked after a while. They could hear the ambulance siren in the distance.

Deacon cast a glance at where Luca’s pantleg was ripped open.

“You’ve got a big wound there.” He knew honesty was the best policy with Luca, even if things could seem grim. “You were bleeding a lot, and there was this one pulsating fountain. Probably a medium-small artery.”

Luca grimaced, “You stopped the bleed?”

“Yeah, I stopped the bleeding.” Deacon nodded, “I can’t really tell you how bad it is, or if it just looks way worse than it actually is.”

Luca swallowed hard, “Shit.”

Deacon nodded, “Yeah, shit…”

“Good thing-” Luca chuckled a little, let out a whimpering moan and collected himself again, “Good thing that traffic light took forever to turn green. Or we would have been code 7 inside of that diner when whatever exploded.”

Deacon couldn’t help but chuckle as well.

“We would’ve been smears on the wall.” Luca chuckled, then winced. “Man, my knee hurts.”

“Your knee?”

“Below it…” Luca nodded as the ambulance turned onto their street.


	15. Deacon, leg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, one of you (on FFnet) asked me to put Deacon as the main character for more of this hurt-fest, and that you liked the short ones. So… I’ll try to make that happen. But sorry, I don’t think this one will turn out short-short.

It wasn’t often that anything caused Robert Hicks to flinch, but when Luca slammed one of his massive fists into the concrete wall, his knees almost escaped from under him.

“HEY!” Hondo barked, “Don’t break the wall. -Or your hand.”

“HE’S BEEN MISSING FOR THREE DAYS!” Luca pretty much yelled.

“We know…” Hicks nodded.

“It’s getting WORSE by the hour!” Luca growled, gingerly rubbing the knuckles of his right hand, “It’s already INCREDIBLY BAD!”

Hicks nodded and glanced down at the hand Luca held by his hip. Blood was trickling from a gashes running across two of his knuckles and dripping onto the floor.

“We’ll find him.” Hondo took a slow breath, “But only if we all keep our heads on our shoulders. Panicking or hitting walls won’t help any of us, least of all Deacon.”

Luca nodded, obviously grinding his teeth to keep a lid on everything.

**SWATSWATSWAT**

The room was pitch black. The guys who held him hostage obviously knew a thing or two about how to break someone mentally.

There weren’t any obvious sounds from the outside coming in. It was almost silent enough for him to hear his own heart beating.

He had been sitting in darkness for hours, or days. He wasn’t sure. He had lost all track of time, if it was Thursday or Monday, he had no way of knowing.

His capturers had to have some sort of infrared camera set on him, because every time he was about to doze off, the room filled with the most intruding works of Mozart and Beethoven, and the like, at an alarmingly high volume.

Being jerked out of almost falling asleep by the most aggressive part of an already aggressive classical piece didn’t have any charm. Especially since it caused him to jostle his leg every time he bolted awake.

It was like standing in the pit of an AC/DC concert, only the music was from Strauss, Vivaldi, Tchaikovsky, Verdi and Orff. And only with the obnoxious loud and screaming parts, whoever was holding him there was skipping all the mellow and mild parts in between.

If he ever made it out of whatever dungeon he was in, he would never even consider listening to another classical piece ever again.

-Of course he would make it out. He had the best cops in town looking for him. Just because they hadn’t found him yet, didn’t mean they wouldn’t. And he was willing to bet that he hadn’t been away as long as it felt like anyway.

He reached up to check the stubble on his face, and hung his head. The area where he usually trimmed off his facial hair was sporting enough fresh stubbles to let him assume he had been gone about three days, maybe even four. Not that far away from what it felt like.

_Oh, how he missed Annie and the kids._ Being away from them for long stretches of time due to work was hard enough. This, this was torture.

**SWATSWATSWAT**

“Please, please tell me he’s going to be alright!” Annie muttered into her hands. Years of being a SWAT-wife was the only thing that kept her from losing it all completely, “Please…”

Chris sat next to her, one hand rubbing circles on her shoulder.

“Sorry. I know you can’t do that.” Annie shook her head.

“You’re right.” Chris offered up an apologetic look, “But we’re doing everything we can to locate him. And Deacon’s one tough guy.”

Annie nodded, choking a sob. “I’m scared. What if I lose him?”

Just the thought of that was like a punch in the gut. Chris almost felt ill just thinking about it like a hypothetical situation. “I don’t think he’d like to know that you’re thinking like that, but I get it.”

Annie sniffled hard, “You’re right. He wouldn’t.”

“We’re doing everything we can to bring him back home safely. And you can bet he’s doing the same.”

Annie nodded.

**SWATSWATSWAT**

Sitting directly on a concrete floor for a prolonged time wasn’t comfortable for anyone. Sitting directly on a concrete floor, with a broken thigh or knee, was definitely NOT comfortable.

And laying down would only cause the music to start up again.

He was tired. He was in pain. He was hungry.

He got food, just not enough to feel satisfied.

All in all, he had been pretty lucky. He had been tossed down a flight of stairs as they came to the room he was in right now. He could just as easily have broken his neck in the fall.   
He wasn’t able to overpower anyone, or run away, but he was alive.

He was tired enough to pass out. He had to get some sleep one way or another. He tried adjusting his position a bit, only to have his lower thigh and knee protest loudly.

He managed to shift enough to lean his head back against the wall though.

**SWATSWATSWAT**

The speakers started blaring, but he had gotten a good couple of minutes worth of rest at least. Nowhere near enough to be well rested, but at least he wasn’t tired enough to wonder if he’d start hallucinating at least.

He folded forward and tried to protect his injured leg, which was searing with pain.

Suddenly the door at the top of the stairs was opened, and one of the guys with a ski-mask came in with a paper plate with two dry pieces of bread and some stale marmalade.

“Here. Food.” He said as he pretty much tossed the plate towards Deacon, who had to squint his eyes so that he wouldn’t be blended from the light upstairs. He had been in a really dark place, for a really long time.

He also placed an empty bottle next to Deacon, “You know what that’s for.”

Deacon knew. He had already filled up a couple of bottles just like it.

“My leg’s broken. I need a doctor.” He made a point out of making his voice sound frail and wounded. Hopefully playing on the guy’s feelings.

It certainly didn’t work out the way he hoped for, as the guy gave the outside of his knee a good kick, causing Deacon to double over in pain screaming, before he nodded, “Yeah, broken.”

Deacon made a mental note of not mentioning it again, not before his team came to his rescue. He just hoped it wouldn’t take too long.

**SWATSWATSWAT**

“Guys, I think we just caught a break!” Street declared as he jogged into the room the others were in.

“Yeah?” Hondo looked up expectantly.

“Tan and Chris were out questioning people around where Deacon was grabbed.”

“That’s already been done.”

“Yeah, but no!” Street shook his head, “There were a couple of workers who didn’t work during the weekend. Tan got the idea that maybe since the officers who went on a questioning round there went at Saturday, maybe someone got overlooked.”

“Yeah?” a hopeful smile decorated Luca’s face, “Did they get any new information?”

“Yeah. A barista saw a black van squeal away, but didn’t think enough of it to call it in. But she wrote down the registration number.”

“They probably ditched the car as soon as they got a few blocks away…” Luca frowned.

Street nodded, “But there’s more!”

“Well, don’t hold it back then!”

“A regular at the bakery further down the street saw the whole deal.” Street grinned, “Deacon managed to pull the ski-mask off one of his assailants. The regular said the guy looked like a modernized mix of Frank Sinatra and Aaron Rodgers. He’s sitting down with a sketch artist.”

“Okay, so if we’re lucky, some of that might help us, right?” Luca nodded, “Mix between Sinatra and Aaron Rodgers? Dude must be pretty weird looking.”

**SWATSWATSWAT**

“Damn, that guy looks exactly like what the witness said.” Hondo said tilting his head.

Luca nodded energetically, now rubbing at his bandaged right hand. “Sure does.”

“And he lives less than three blocks from where the van was stolen.” Hondo added.

“Let’s learn a bit more about this guy…” Luca nodded, “What he does for a living, if he has any other property… Motives?”

Street nodded.

**SWATSWATSWAT**

He didn’t know how much time had passed in total when he actually heard something from upstairs. Some kind of stun grenade going off. Followed by a few sets of yells, before a few pops from something that could be anything between a handgun and a semiautomatic rifle.

He had now idea how soundproof the room was in reality. He just knew that he hadn’t heard anything from the outside in a long time.

Not long after the door at the top of the stairs opened again.

“DEAC! You in here?” He had never been happier to hear Luca’s voice, never.

“YEAH!” he yelled back, “Yeah, I’m down here!”

The lights came on, and he flinched from the sudden sensory overload. Which was followed by a second sensory overload, signed his leg. Which again caused him to cry out.

“Are you hurt?” Luca asked as he pretty much ran down the stairs.

He nodded, “My leg. Can’t move it without causing myself pain.”

“Broken?”

“Think so…” Deacon nodded, keeping his eyes closed.

“Is your head hurt? Or does your eyes hurt? Why are you keeping them closed?”

“Light has been off since I got here.” Deacon winced, “Light hurts.”

“Alright. Alright…” Luca nodded and called his findings through over the radio, before he returned his attention to Deacon, “Do you want to try to hobble out of here now, or wait for the ambulance?”

“No, get me out of this torture chamber.” Deacon gritted out as he tried to get up to no avail. Only thing he accomplished was to cause himself more pain.

“Hey, sit tight. I’m going to get one of the others to come down here and help…”

Deacon nodded.

Luca left the same way he had come in, and Deacon was left trying to get used to the light.

A few minutes later he came back with Tan.

“Good to see you, Deac!” Tan grinned as he reached Deacon.

“Right back at you guys.” Deacon winced, “Now, can you help me up?”

“Alrigh, yeah.” Tan nodded, squatting down ready to help.

“His leg is really painful.” Luca warned, “We might have to abort mission.”

“No. I can take it.” Deacon gritted out.

Luca rolled his eyes a little towards Tan, hoping that he would catch on that Deacon might be wrong about that.

“Alright, on three?” Tan prompted, the two others nodded, “One, two, THREE!”

Luca had been right, and Deacon went limp in their arms.

“Down.” Luca ordered, and Tan followed.

“He literally passed out.” Tan frowned.

Luca nodded, “He’s been gone since Friday, and judging by the paper plates here, he’s only eaten two times in three days. And we’re not sure if he’s gotten anything to drink.”

Tan nodded,

“You should’ve seen how bad it seemed to be hurting when he flinched earlier, and then again when he tried to shift his position to get up.” Luca shook his head, “We can try to splint his legs together and carry him out if he doesn’t come around straight away.”

Tan nodded. “We can use a rifle and a few belts.”

Luca looked around quickly, “OR, we could beat apart that shelf over there.”

Tan nodded, “That’s probably better than splinting anything with a rifle.”

Luca nodded.

**SWATSWATSWAT**

He woke up once inside the ambulance, on his way to the hospital, but fatigue got the better of him and the lights went out once more.

**SWATSWATSWAT**

The next time he actually noticed that he was awake, he was in a hospital bed with EVERYONE he loved around him.

Annie, the kids, the team. They were all there.

They all greeted him when they noticed he was awake. The youngest kids tried to climb into his bed to get proper hugs, and ended up being helped into the bed by Annie and Luca. The two oldest managed to hug him from outside the bed.

“How are you feeling?” Annie asked, not long after he had woken up.

“Like I could sleep for a month.” he yawned.

“Dude, you’ve already slept since Monday…” Luca chuckled and worked his hands against each other, wincing as the swollen knuckles on his right hand disagreed under the wrap he had over it.

“Which day is it?”

“Tuesday. Evening.” Luca explained, “You almost slept through being prepped for surgery as well.”

“What happened to your hand?” Deacon frowned.

“He punched a wall.” Hicks filled in, his expression the exact opposite of amused.

“Yeah, and then I punched…” Luca bit his lip, “Then I collapsed the nose of one of those guys.”

Deacon almost laughed, “Well, thanks for getting my revenge in.”

“Pleasure was all mine.” Luca winked.

“Yeah, and… Can you move the fingers of that hand, or…?” Chris asked as she gave him a side-eyed glance.

“I’m pulling at the stitches if I do…” Luca tried to shrug it off.

“I’m blaming the wall.” Hicks smirked this time around.

Deacon chuckled a little, “Yeah, I’d blame the wall as well.”

“How does your leg feel?” Hondo asked.

Deacon glanced down at the cast on his lower leg. Then he shifted the covers to reveal that it spanned all the way up his thigh as well.

“It’s not good. But…” he shrugged, “It’s way better than it was.”

“That’s good.” Hondo nodded.

Deacon nodded and looked over at Annie apologetically, “Going to be a proper couch potato for a while though.”

“As long as you’re at home and safe…” she winked back, “You really had us all scared.”

“I’m sorry, there was nothing I could do…”

“I know…” Annie nodded, “I know.”


	16. Street, back

Some days you feel older than others. That was a fact of life.

But feeling about 86 when you barely had turned 30, that was a new low point.

He was not a happy camper as he had to use alternative methods to roll over to his stomach, before he placed one foot on the floor and attempted to get out of bed.

He couldn’t remember the last time his back had felt like this. It had locked up like Fort Knox.

Finally he managed to get upright, with no small amount of grunting and cussing. His lower back was not happy with him.

He ditched changing his clothes, if Luca saw him in just his pajama pants it was nothing he hadn’t seen a billion times already.

He limped towards the door to the living room, one arm out for balance, the other one supporting his back.

Once he had opened the door, he was met by Luca twisting around on the couch.

Neither of them mentioned it straight away. Luca let him limp over to the kitchen area and pour himself a cup of coffee, before he started his trek towards the chair in the living room.

“Did your back seize or something?” Luca finally asked, an amused expression on his face.

Street nodded, “Yup.”

“You walk like you’re way closer to 133 than 30…”

Street shot him a dirty look, “Thanks. Feels like it too.”

He reached the chair, couch and table, and tried to place his cup of coffee down, freezing when he had only tilted a few degrees forward, “Oup, nope.”

Luca had to bite his cheek so that he wouldn’t laugh at his younger housemate’s pained and surprised expression. “Here, let me take the cup before you spill. Bend your knees and straighten up that way.”

Street nodded and handed Luca the cup. Then he did exactly like Luca had instructed. He bent his knees until his back was technically straight. Then when he felt like it wouldn’t hurt as bad, he straightened his knees while trying to keep his upper body in line.

“I don’t think you’re up for work tomorrow.” Luca hinted as Street started the task of sitting down in the recliner.

“Yeah, and what else captain obvious?”


	17. Tan, shoulder

His right shoulder was screaming at him, but he didn’t exactly have any other choice than to hold on. He glanced down, and realized how important it was for him to not lose his grip.

“HELP!” he had no other choice than to yell for help, “HELP ME!”

His right arm felt weak, like he barely could hold on with his hand. His left arm luckily felt alright enough to hold himself up.

“HELP!”

He could still hear a ruckus from the hotel room he had been tossed out of.

“HELP! I NEED HELP!”

The ruckus went quiet and a couple seconds later Hondo and Deacon looked over the railing.

Hondo twisted around, “Luca, Street, break into the room directly below us!”

“Can you pull yourself up?” Deacon asked.

“No.” Tan shook his head, “My right shoulder’s hurt.”

“Can you hold on?”

“I hope so.”

**SWATSWATSWAT**

“LAPD-SWAT!” Luca yelled as he slammed on the door, “We have an ongoing emergency on your balcony!”

Street was just about ready to attempt to kick down the door, when it unlocked and a rather confused young woman opened it a split second later.

Luca stormed into the hotel room, while Street actually paused a quarter second to thank her, before following.

**SWATSWATSWAT**

Luca grabbed his left arm and shoulder, and he felt a bit safer. A second later, Street came into view and grabbed his right.

His shoulder screamed, he screamed as well.

“Pull him up.” Luca ordered, and the two of them started pulling him upward.

He went up and over the railing, before he was dumped onto the deck of the balcony.

His shoulder felt like he had some really hot hot sauce in it. He managed to get his right arm cradled in his left, and worked on not crying.

“How are you feeling?” Street asked, one hand on his good shoulder this time.

“Think I tore my shoulder.” he winced, “I didn’t think I was going to manage to hold on.”

Luca nodded and hunched down beside him, “You think you can move your shoulder?”

He tried, but ended up shaking his head. “No. No, feels like it’s dislocated or something.”

“Your elbow or wrist then?” Street added.

Tan attempted, but ended up shaking his head. “Feels like I have a knife in my shoulder.”

“Alright, let’s just try to stabilize it then.” Luca said as he pulled out a triangular bandage from a pocket of his west.

**SWATSWATSWAT**

The next day, Tan walked into the S.W.A.T headquarters, with a massive immobilizing sling holding his right arm completely still.

He was glad to see the rest of his team and they seemed to be very happy to see him as well.

“Hey.” Chris grinned when she saw him, “What did the doctors say?”

“Going to need reconstructive surgery.” Tan tsked, “Tore pretty much everything in my shoulder. I’m having surgery next week.”

Chris nodded.

As they walked towards the training area Luca came running up to them, “Hey man, how’s the wing? Looks like they meant serious business with that sling right there.”

Tan nodded and glanced at the band running across his lower chest to hold his arm tight to his body. “Yeah, I needed Bonnie to help me get dressed this morning. -And to drive me over here. Thanks for pulling me up by the way.”

“Don’t mention it.” Luca winked, “I know you would’ve done the same for any of us.”

Tan smirked, “Well, not for the next few months…”

Luca looked over at his arm, “-But… You’re going to be okay, right?”

“The surgeon who’s going to fix my arm thinks so.” Tan nodded, “Going to be a long recovery time though.”

Luca nodded, “I hope you heal quickly.”

“We all do…” Chris added.

Tan nodded, “Well, so do I.”


	18. Luca, thumb

“Babe, can you help me hang up a picture in the living room?” Tuana called.

“Sure thing!” Luca said as he practically jogged in from the kitchen, seeing the hammer and nails already laid out on the table.

He picked up the hammer and shrugged, “Where?”

“Over the plant.” Tuana answered as she jerked her thumb that way.

“Alright…” Luca grinned and leaned over to press a kiss against her forehead, “So just above that big leaf thing?”

Tuana nodded.

Luca nodded and hunched down to move the plant. Then he picked up the nail and started moving it around while Tuana directed how he should move it next.

“There.” She finally nodded.

“Alright.” Luca nodded and prepared to hit the nail.

The first two cautious swings went well, and Luca moved his left hand an inch before taking a proper swing at it.

Tuana winced as well as she watched the hammer slam into Luca’s thumb, and the nail he was meant to hit dropped to the ground.

“SON OF A B-” Luca growled as he wrapped his right hand around his left thumb.

“Do you need some ice?”

Luca groaned and nodded.

“Just a minute.” she said as she headed into the kitchen.

She came back a minute or so later with a plastic bag of ice and a kitchen towel.

“You want to put it on yourself? Or help?”

He shook his head, “No, just give it to me.”

She nodded and made sure that the ice wasn’t stuck to itself.

As he let go of his thumb and took the cloth and ice.

“Can you move it?”

“It’s not broken.” Luca answered, “Just hurts like heck.”

Tuana nodded.

“You’ve got a needle and a candle?” he asked afterwards.

“I think so…”

Luca nodded, “Can you go get it? I think I need to puncture my nail.”

“Puncture?”

“Relieve pressure.” Luca nodded, “My thumb’s going to feel a lot better once that’s done.”

“Alright, alright…” she nodded, “If you say so.”

**SWATSWATSWAT**

Tuana felt a bit bad for having Luca attempt to hang up the picture earlier. He had finished the job after poking a hole in his thumb nail, but his thumb was looking painful.

So she decided that the proper way to apologize was with a good old-fashioned homecooked meal. So she prepared lasagna for the two of them, her mom was watching Kelly. 

**SWATSWATSWAT**

Luca loved that Tuana had decided to make lasagna for them. What he loved even more, was that she INSISTED on letting it set for 10 to 15 minutes before they started eating.

Just enough time to make sure they remembered to take care of each other, and work up some more appetite.


	19. Street, face

“You got beat up at work today…” Molly frowned as she finally stood face to face with Street. They had planned a dinner date for the evening.

He nodded a little.

“Come in.” she prompted, waiting for him to actually do so. “What happened?”

“Pissed off the wrong dude I guess.” Street shrugged, “Guy had a mean left hook.”

Molly nodded and studied her boyfriend, “It looks painful, do you want some ice for that?”

Street shrugged, “If you’ve got some, that’d be great.”

“And we’re staying at home tonight.” she declared, “You don’t look like you’d have a nice night out anyway. Let’s stay home, order pizza and find some aspirin or something for you.”

“Oh, I love you.”

She chuckled a little, “Love you too…”


	20. Deacon, wrist

He blocked left, he blocked right, attempted to sweep the legs of the guy he was fighting, but the man’s reaction was to quick.

A punch landed on the lower right part of his ribcage. It didn’t hurt too much. He answered with a punch of his own, but it definitely wasn’t a bullseye. The guy didn’t seem to even notice.

Deacon attempted to land another punch, only to have his right hand being caught in the hands of the other man.

In one swift motion, he was twisted around and ended up with his wrist up between his shoulder blades. Something in his wrist, elbow and shoulder protested.

He stomped down on the guy’s foot with all the weight he could muster, and the guy released his hand.

His wrist felt a little funny, not exactly bad, but weird. And the two other joints felt like he could be sore for a couple of days afterwards. 

Deacon twisted around and prepared to continue punching.

He got in two good punched before he was grabbed by the arm and flung across the room.

He was not lucky with his landing, but had no other choice than to get back up and keep fighting.

Knowing that a right handed punch would hurt him more than whoever he punched, was not his favorite setup for a fight. Knowing that he’d probably hit his knees if the other guy managed to punch his wrist was an equally joyful thought.

Knowing he would have to get creative with his fighting, he lined up as a punter for the big kick. In reality it only looked like he was taking a step back to distance himself from the fight.

He picked his target, without looking directly down at it.

And it worked beautifully. The guy stepped towards him, just as he started the movement to kick the guy’s knee. What ended up happening was that Deacon’s heel came down two inches above the guy’s kneecap and caused the knee to buckle backwards.

The rubber band snapping feeling made something in the pit of his stomach to churn, but he followed through and went on top of the other guy when he crashed into the floor.

A short moment later, he had the guy on his stomach and was forcing his hands behind his back. It was hard handcuffing someone with only his non-dominant hand to work the task, but will found a way as usual, and soon enough the man he had been fighting was handcuffed.

**SWATSWATSWAT**

As they all headed back out of the building, he watched as two regular police officers had to support the guy he had been fighting, since the guy wouldn’t bear weight on his left leg.

“You really did a number on that guy…” Hondo said with a nod in the guys direction.

Deacon nodded, “Yeah, think I hit a bit better than I had bargained for.”

Hondo nodded, and looked over at the way Deacon was holding his hand towards his torso. “You alright?”

He shook his head, “Think I snapped my wrist.”

“Oh…”

“Think I can ride back to the station with one of the squad cars? I kinda want to get some ice on this thing and get some x-rays taken…” Deacon explained, “And I bet you have more than a couple of minutes left here.”

Hondo nodded, “Yeah, go ahead. We’ve got this thing from here on, and good luck with that wrist.”

“Thanks.”

**SWATSWATSWAT**

He walked out of the hospital six-seven hours later with a brand new white cast covering from his hand to his elbow. He had been correct in his assumptions, his wrist was broken. It wasn’t actually a surprise, considering how comically swollen his wrist was getting.

The wrist bone supporting his thumb had a good crack in it, and warranted that the thumb needed to be kept still for at least six to eight weeks, maybe longer. Plus, both the bones in his lower arm had chipped towards the wrist, and also needed the same amount of rest and immobilization.


	21. Hondo, leg

“Anyone seen Hondo?” Street asked as he pulled on his uniform t-shirt.

Deacon shook his head.

“No, not since last shift.” Luca answered, as if that wouldn’t be a knowledge his roommate already had. They had all had two days off, Tuesday and Wednesday. Kind of like a mid-week weekend.

Chris and Tan also shook their heads.

“He’s almost never late.” Street frowned.

“He could already be here, getting his time in with the sandbag or something…” Luca shrugged.

“No, I checked.” Street shook his head.

“He wasn’t in the command room either.” Chris shrugged.

**SWATSWATSWAT**

Ten minutes later, in the command room, they first heard Hondo before they saw him.

First a distant click, then a distant shuffle, repeat. The sound grew louder as it came closer.

“What happened?” Luca was the first to ask when Hondo rounded the corner with a cast on his lower leg.

The whole team stepped closer, as if ready to catch Hondo if he was to fall. Not that it was a likely thing to happen.

“Played football with some old friends on Tuesday.” Hondo shrugged, “Broke the thin bone of my leg near my ankle.”

Luca winced on Hondo’s behalf, the other ones just sported worried expressions.

“That sucks.” Street frowned as Deacon excused himself and stepped outside.

Hondo nodded, “Sure wasn’t a part of my plans…”

A few moments later Deacon returned with one of the bar-chairs from their work kitchen.

“Thanks,” Hondo grinned.

“No problem.”

“Now, as you might’ve guessed… I’m not going to be with you in the field for a few weeks.” He started, “So in the meanwhile, we borrow an officer from San Francisco. He’s going to be here tomorrow, he’s experienced, good teamworker and some of you know him already. His name is Jakob Bowden.”

“Jake?” Deacon grinned.

“Is JB coming down to us?” Luca grinned, “For real?”

Hondo nodded.

“Man, I don’t think I’ve seen him in like five years…” Luca chuckled.

Hondo nodded, “Yeah, he’s thinking about relocating back here. Agreed a short trial period would be great.”

“Look, I’m sorry you hurt yourself over our days off, but…” Deacon shrugged, “It’s going to be pretty awesome to see Jake again.”

Hondo nodded with a smirk, “Yeah, I figured the two of you would be excited…”


	22. Everybody, stitches

“Cloe, can you get a hold of Dr. Andrews? Tell him there’s a S.W.A.T team in need of conveyer belt stitches.”

“Conveyer belt stitches?”

“Yeah, there’s like six of them. All of them need some number of stitches.”

“Really?”

Wendy nodded, “Oh, and he should really bring the student. You can bet that most of those guys has enough scars not to care too much about how the end result ends up looking. Nice way to get some practice in.”

**SWATSWATSWAT**

“Hello, I’m Dr. Stephen Andrews. I heard you guys needed some stitches.”

“Yeah…” Luca chuckled, “Wasn’t exactly the teambuilding exercise we were planning.”

“That’s cause the teambuilding exercise wasn’t supposed to happen until tomorrow.” Hondo almost laughed as he was pressing down on a gash on his thigh, “Did you ding that giant head of yours as well?”

Luca chuckled, “Nah, my head’s good.”

“At least not worse than it used to be…” Tan chuckled, earning himself a sloppy punch in the shoulder from Luca.

“Sounds like maybe it would be better to take care of you one by one.”

“No, forget it…” Deacon shook his head, “They’re just pulling at each other’s hair. Don’t mind it.”

“He’s right…” Luca shrugged.

“Oooookay…” the doctor nodded, “Well, anyway… I have a student with me today, and wondered if any of you would give her a go on giving you stitches.”

“Sure.” Luca shrugged, “-But no numbing needle, okay?”

“So let me know this…” Street shot in, “You’re totally okay with having a medical student do your stitches, but you won’t get a numbing shot beforehand? Or practically any shot ever?”

“Shut up. I have a thing about needles.”

“You know there’s a needle attached to the thread, right?”

“Okay, syringes.” Luca shot back, “I’ve got a thing about syringes.”

“I can get stitched up by the student as well.” Chris shot in, “Heck, it’s just one more scar in the old collection, right?”

“Alright, then we’ll get you all set up.” the doctor nodded, smirking slightly at the ‘conveyer belt’ the nurse had mentioned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, I know a this would probably never happen, except for in full crisis mode (the conveyer belt part, not the student stitching part).   
> But I just had this image in my head and had to get it out.


	23. Luca, right leg

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And of course I needed to make a chapter playing on some of the general challenges we’re going through right now, only a bit blown up in proportion. And who’s the main whumpee in my universe? You guessed, it. Luca.

“You know, it would’ve been a lot easier if everyone just followed the quarantine rules.” Hondo sighed as Black Betty roared through the streets of downtown LA.

“So true, so true.” Deacon nodded as he strapped his helmet on.

“Evil never sleeps.” Tan shrugged as he made sure the laces of his boots were tucked in.

“Well, neither do we!” Luca grinned from behind the wheel.

“Ain’t that right!” Hondo chuckled as they turned into the block they were headed to, “Alright, you know the deal. Stay liquid!”

**SWATSWATSWAT**

It’s a heart-stopping moment when you suddenly know everything’s going to go wrong. When you know you’re screwed over. When you’re looking down the barrel of a loaded gun.

It wasn’t the first time in his career, and in a weird way he hoped it wouldn’t be the last one either. Last one sounded too, final.

“Please…” he attempted, “Don’t shoot, please.”

“Put your gun down!” the masked guy yelled.

Luca nodded and the gun tracked his movements.

He could feel his heart beating at his max limit. His mouth was dry as plaster wall, his hands were starting to get shaky.

_Everything’s going to be alright, Luca… Everything’s going to be alright._

And everything was going alright.

-Until a car outside backfired, and the scared shitless masked guy who probably wasn’t used to holding weapons to people put a bit too much pressure on the trigger and fired.

At first it felt like someone hit him in the thigh with a baseball bat. And he had a couple of glorious seconds filled with that weird feeling when you know you’ve been hit hard by something, but it doesn’t hurt yet. Where everything is just stupidly numb.

He slammed to the floor, it was like his right leg just disappeared from below him.

“SHIT!” Luca almost barked a laugh when he heard the masked guy freak out, “Shit man! SHIT! I didn’t mean to!”

Then his brain started interpreting the signals his leg was sending him correctly, and lord it hurt. The pain was almost paralyzing.

Then his brain started decoding the severity of it all.

“F***!” he muttered to himself before pressing down on the radio button, “Officer down. GSW, right thigh. Making a tourniquet.”

Then he loosened his belt, and prepared to wrap that around high up on his thigh.

The masked kid was still freaking out five yards away. He had laid his gun down on the counter.

Luca looked down at the wound after he had tightened the makeshift tourniquet as much as he possibly could. It still bled too much.

He muttered another word of profanity.

“Kid! Hey kid!” it was a last ditch effort, he knew, but the others had gone upstairs because that was the information they had gotten. Fifth floor, two shooters. “Kid, I need help!”

The masked kid froze.

“Kid, can you find _anything_ I can use as either a tourniquet or to press down on this wound?”

The kid looked at him. “What?”

“You know any first aid?”

The kid’s mouth fell open under the mask, then he nodded. “A little.”

“I need to put pressure on this.” Luca winced, “And-or something that works better as a tourniquet than my belt. Can you find that?”

The kid nodded and picked up his gun again, which Luca first took to be a very bad sign, before he saw the kid unhooking the strap from the assault rifle and placing the gun back where he had placed it earlier.

Then he jogged over to somewhere Luca couldn’t see, before he came back a few seconds later with a rolled up piece of fabric.

“I’m so sorry! I never meant to!” the kid apologized as he handed Luca the stuff, “I didn’t mean to shoot you!”

“Then why were you pointing a freaking gun at me?” Luca growled back, the pain setting him a bit more on edge than he liked.

“I’m sorry, I’m stupid.”

“Forget it, just help me with this…” Luca grimaced, pointing at his leg.

Rapid footsteps hurried down the stairs, Luca knew the team well enough to know that it was Hondo and Deacon.

“Luca, how bad is it?” Deacon asked.

Luca killed off a groan, before he called out for his two teammates, “Don’t shoot, we’re good here!”

Then he looked at the wound on his leg, it was still bleeding steadily. “Harder.”

The kid pressed down harder on the wound, causing Luca to collapse backwards with a long growl.

Deacon and Hondo ran over, taking in the scene.

“That’s not enough pressure.” Hondo noted, kneeling down beside the kid, who now had lifted his mask from his face. “Let me, alright?”

The kid nodded, but held pressure until Hondo was ready to take over.

Deacon secured the kid in handcuffs. Then he attempted finding better suited materials for a proper tourniquet.

**SWATSWATSWAT**

The next couple of days were a blur of pain, low hemoglobin, pain and his mind playing PTSD-like tricks on him. Oh, and pain.

The x-rays had showed that the bullet had broken his femur a bit above his knee, and as a result of his leg collapsing in a weird way, he had managed to break his tibia as well. And along with that, a lot of soft tissue damage followed.

Thanks to the way the world was going to hell in a hurry, this wasn’t like any other of his previous hospital stays.

For one, he hadn’t had any visitors. They weren’t allowed in. Which he took as a good sign, right now visitors would probably mean that he was on the fast track to leaving in a body bag.

The other main thing was that his pain was nowhere near managed. He was getting Tylenol for a gunshot wound.

He had gotten a couple of bags worth of fullblood and some saline or whatever drips to keep the effects of blood loss down.

And the nurses tried their best to keep up with whatever shitshow was going on outside of his room, and avoid infecting other patients. That kind of setup limited the number of different nurses who came in to him during a shift. Usually it was just one per shift, with another one stepping in if the main nurse was called to one of the isolation rooms for something urgent.

He had already been the assistant in one of his own dressing changes. Which had not been his favorite part of the day. Luckily lifting by the metal rod going between the four sets of pins was a practical way to move his leg without too much pain or hassle. It hurt less holding the bar than his actual leg.   
That being said, with the minimum amount of pain killers he was on due to the now national shortage, it hurt more than it should anyway.

**SWATSWATSWAT**

Luckily the internet still worked, and for the moment that would have to be his social lifeline to the rest of the world.

He was just about finished with his lunch when his phone started buzzing.

He picked it up and looked at it, seeing an incoming FaceTime call from Tuana.

He accepted the call with a grin.

“Hey there…” Tuana and Kelly grinned in unison.

“Hey girls!” he grinned back, “How’s quarantine life going?”

“It’s BORING!” Kelly frowned, “I can’t hang outside with my friends.”

Luca chuckled, “Well, this won’t last forever. Everyone just has to do their part until it passes.”

Kelly sighed, but nodded. “How are you doing Luca?”

He shrugged, he didn’t feel like admitting how bad it actually felt to her. He didn’t want this kid to see his weak side. “I’m holding up. It’s pretty boring here as well…”

“I wish we could come visit you…” she pouted.

“That would have been nice, but rules are rules…” he sighed, “I can barely wait for my leg to be good enough to get out of here and see you again.”

Kelly and Tuana nodded.

“Hey, Kelly… Could you give me and Luca some time alone?”

Kelly shrugged, “Oh, I could probably finish reading my book today!”

“That’s a GREAT idea!” Luca grinned, happy that Kelly had started finding joy in reading, “Talk to you later!”

“Yeah, later!” Kelly waved before she vanished from the screen.

Tuana followed her with her eyes, before she looked back at the screen, “Alright, she’s in her room.”

“Man, I miss you…” he sighed, “Both of you.”

“We miss you too…” Tuana replied.

“So, how’s self quarantine going?”

“Well, I’m bored as well. But…” she shrugged, “I think that’s mostly because I miss you.”

His chest felt warmer hearing that.

“So, how’s the hospital? How’s your leg?”

“Leg… My leg feels like it’s been shot.” Luca rolled his eyes, “It hurts.”

Tuana shot him an empathetic look.

“The hospital feels different. A bit middle-apocalyptic…”

She couldn’t help but chuckle.

“But are you good?” she asked, “Except the injured leg?”

“Yeah.” Luca nodded, “Except for the leg, I’m all good.”

“Can you show it to me?”

“The leg?”

Tuana nodded, “My mind kept providing me with all these worst case images ever since I heard you got shot.”

Luca nodded.

“I just need to see it so that my head doesn’t play it up worse than it is.”

Luca nodded, “I get it.”

“So, can you show me?”

“I can.” he nodded, “I’ve got some metal pins poking out of my leg and a bar or two linking them. And of course there’s bandage in between.”

She nodded.

“Just want you to be prepared, alright? And it’s pretty bruised. -And the bandage is partially soaked through.”

Tuana nodded.

“Alright, switching camera now.”

Tuana nodded, and Luca hit the icon to use the camera behind the phone instead of the front facing one.

“Ouch.” was all she said at first.

“Yeah, it… It looks how it looks.”

“Does they know if you’ll be back to normal?”

Luca shook his head a bit, but remembered that the camera was facing the wrong way. “No, they don’t.”

“What do they know?”

“That I won’t be putting weight on that leg for at least three months, or longer.” Luca switched the camera setting back, “And there’s no way of telling if I’ll be able to get back to work this time around, but they expect that if I make it… It’ll be at least a year before that happens.”

“And how long before you’re out of the hospital?”

“Not until my leg has stopped bleeding.” Luca sighed, “Might be anywhere from a few more days to a few more weeks.”

“You’re coming home to us then?” obvious hope in her eyes.

“Yeah, as long as you’ll have me.” Luca smirked.

“Always.” Tuana nodded.

**SWATSWATSWAT**

It took two and a half weeks before he was released from the hospital, with Tylenol and crutches.

He could barely move, barely manage to stand up with help of his crutches. But seeing Tuana come to pick him up outside the hospital made his will bigger than anything.

Tuana was standing outside the hospital when the nurse who had been looking after him that day rolled him down to the lobby in a wheelchair to make things easier for him.

“Well, look at you, handsome!” Tuana grinned as Luca and the nurse came outside the main entrance.

“Hey!” Luca beamed back, “You won’t believe how good it is to finally see you again!”

“I think I have an idea…” Tuana chuckled, “I’ve missed you too, you know.”

Luca grinned. Then he looked at his truck, which Tuana was picking him up in. His expression fell a little.

“Err, I might need some help.” He paused, pointing at the truck, “I don’t think it’ll be easy to get into the passenger seat.”

“Well, I figured your truck would be easier than my tiny car…” Tuana shrugged.

“Oh, you’re definitely right about that.” Luca nodded, “But… My leg…”

Tuana nodded, she knew what he was trying to say. It was painful. Every fractional movement hurt, didn’t matter if it was planned or unplanned. She had learned that through their daily FaceTime calls.

**SWATSWATSWAT**

They made it home to the apartment complex Tuana lived in, and up to the right floor. Luca was beading with sweat by the time she was about to unlock the door.

“Are you feeling alright?”

“A little lightheaded.” Luca answered honestly, “And that right there is the longest walk I’ve had in more than two weeks.”

“So, sit down?”

“Yeah. I need to sit down.” Luca swallowed, concentrating hard on keeping his balance.

“Can you make it inside to the couch?”

“Think so.”

“Try not to pass out on me, alright?”

“Yes Ma’am.” Luca nodded, keeping a death grip on his crutches.

She unlocked, and he made it in safely.

He hopped directly over to the couch, and started lowering himself onto the couch. He lifted his leg onto the couch with a grimace.

“Pillows? Do you need more pillows?”

“Nah. I’m good.” Luca grit out, looking nowhere near the vicinity of okay even.

“I’m finding more pillows.” She declared, “And a glass of water.”

“Thanks.”

As Tuana looked for pillows and a glass of water, the door to Kelly’s room clicked open, and she practically ran out to the living room. “Luca!”

He managed a brave smile, “Hey kiddo!”

She skidded to a stop a few feet away from the couch, her mouth agape. “Your leg…”

Luca nodded, “It looks… It doesn’t look good, does it?”

Kelly shook her head.

“It’s going to be alright.” He promised.

“Promise?”

“It’s going to take time, but my leg is going to get better.” Luca shrugged, “And I’ll be more fun again. I’m not very fun right now.”

Kelly looked between Luca’s face and his leg. “Why don’t you have a cast?”

“Because the doctors thought fixing my leg like this would be the best option.” Luca shrugged as he contemplated moving his leg a little. Those pillows Tuana was looking for would be very welcomed after all.

Kelly was silent for a few seconds extra, then she took a deep breath. “Can I give you a hug? We’re not supposed to hug now, because the virus, but… I want to give you a hug.”

Luca smiled, “Sure. A careful hug, alright?”

Kelly nodded and stepped over to hug him.

“Hey, I want to get in on that one…” Tuana chuckled as she came back in the living room.

Luca grinned, “It’s been way too long since we had a proper group hug, right?”

“Yeah.” Kelly nodded on his shoulder and he held out an arm for Tuana to join.

“I missed the two of you a lot.”

“We missed you too.” Kelly said, squeezing a bit harder, “Promise you won’t get shot again.”

“I’ll do my very best.” Luca nodded, “Alright?”

Kelly shrugged a bit, “I guess.”


	24. Hondo, concussion

Concussions suck. Nobody needs to be told that. It’s a given fact.

No one likes their head to feel like it’s in a vice, or like it’s been hit by a bat.

No one likes being tired and nauseous for days on end.

No one likes not remembering which day of the week it is, or if they actually tried to eat breakfast that day.

No one likes being overwhelmed by sound, light or tasks.

Least of all him.

Hondo squinted at the blinds that was covering the windows. They let too much light through.

Damn, he hated concussions.


	25. Tan, thumb

Stakeouts. Stakeouts was possibly the dullest part of the job. At least until something happened.

So whenever he got assigned to be stakeout in the back of a van, he always tried to grab something he could carve. Whether it was a random twig or some piece of wood that had been cut into an appropriate size.

He never sat with it the whole time. Some of the time was spent staring a hole through the monitors, and some of the time was spent swapping tall tales with the other person in the van.

But when the hours grew long and boring, that’s when he pulled out his knife and started making whatever he saw in the twig or wood block.

Sometimes he made figurines for his nieces and nephews, sometimes he made something that could be hung on a necklace, and sometimes he just carved away until nothing but woodchips were left.

He was bored, it was their fifth hour in the van and absolutely nothing had happened. Nothing.

He rolled his eyes and looked over at Deacon who had his book out.

Nothing was happening.

Nothing.

Not- Oumph!

He looked down at his hands.

His left thumb pressed way into the blade.

He wondered when it would start bleeding, and the answer was a short second after he had thought about it.

He removed the knife, and tucked it away. Then in lack of better suited things to dress his thumb with, he used the sleeve end of his sweater. Pulling the sleeve down over his hand, before wrapping it around his thumb until it wouldn’t go around it anymore.

He let out a small sigh, figuring that it probably needed a stitch or two when he was done for the day. Until then, he just needed to keep it somewhat clean.

In the other corner of the van’s back, he heard Deacon sniff a couple of times, before the older man looked over at him, “Did it start to smell like wet iron to you too?”

“It’s blood.” Tan squeezed his eyes shut, “I just sliced my thumb.”

“…Okay…” Deacon frowned, “You good?”

“Yeah. Just embarrassed.”


	26. Deacon, right knee

Sometimes you feel older than normal. Landing slightly wrong when jumping from one roof flat to one about five feet lower was one of those moments.

He wasn’t sure if he heard, or just felt the pop, but something definitely popped. It traveled like a shockwave throughout his entire body.

He came down in a heap, and instantly knew that he wouldn’t be able to follow the suspect on foot.

Once he was able to sit up, he tried straightening his right leg. It didn’t really hurt all that much, but his knee felt odd.

He reached for his radio, “This is 30-David. Suspect is running south along the roofs. I will not be able to pursue.”

He tried bending and straightening his leg a few times, and found that it didn’t snag or hurt. Actually, it felt pretty much fine.   
Just, odd.

He got to his knees, and then got up. He tested his leg gingerly, but it felt okay enough.

He was limping a bit, involuntarily. But not too bad.

He limped over to the plateau he had come from, and lifted himself back up. Not in the most graceful way. Then he limped back to the door he had exited earlier.

The knee felt odd. He couldn’t quite explain it in any other way than that.

Not before he started climbing down the stairs, and his knee wobbled. It almost tried to fold slightly sideways. Like his knee joint was rotated about 30 degrees left.

He was barely able to grab onto the railing, before falling down the flight of stairs. Pure luck.

He grimaced and took the next couple of steps cautiously. The next three went fine, but then his knee attempted to buckle at the fourth one.

“Well, that’s not healthy…” he mused, pausing and taking a seat at one of the steps.

Then he wrapped his hands around his calf, and tried to pull and press it, to check how loose his knee actually was.

His stomach sank as he realized his knee had about two inches of slack. Something had to be torn inside, even though it didn’t really hurt.

He knew he would have to get his knee checked out once they were done for the day. He was not overly optimistic about the diagnosis.


	27. Hondo, chest

It felt like he got a sledgehammer slammed into his chest.

Hondo stumbled backward his right hand going up to clasp at his chest.

The air around him exploded in sound. He recognized it as the team replying fire to whatever slammed into him.

He was unable to pull his breath. It took seconds before air seemed to reach his lungs.

He ripped open the sides of his vest. Reaching in under it to check for blood.

The hand came back red, and he reached bac under his vest. He gently prodded the wound, and was shocked when he felt a hard bump lodged between his skin and his ribs, about an inch south of where the bullet had entered.

Breathing seemed to be going better by each inhale, and for each second that passed he was getting convinced that he wasn’t actually hurt. Not badly anyways.

The gunshots ceased.

He was able to sit back up.

Most of the team flocked around him. Checking him out.

“How are you?” Chris asked, “I called it in. The ambulance is on it’s way. They might want an update on the situation.”

He held up his bloody hand, studying it.

The rest of the team went wide eyed. Street went a slight shade paler.

“It went through the vest.” Hondo answered, and swallowed, “But it feels like it stopped against my ribs.”

“Alright, let’s see it then!” Luca prompted as he kneeled down on the other side of Hondo, “You know we would have ripped your vest off if you weren’t already sitting up on your own.”

Hondo nodded, and grimaced as he took care of the Velcro on the opposite side of the vest.

The team studied the wound when Hondo had revealed it.

“Looks like you’re right.” Deacon nodded, “But you’re still riding in with the ambulance to get checked out by a doctor.”

“Sure.” Hondo nodded, “Think one of my ribs might be cracked.”

“Would be weird if it wasn’t…” Luca shrugged, and first then Hondo noticed that his teammate had his fingers wrapped around his wrist, checking his pulse.

“I’m alright.” Hondo declared, “You can let the ambulance know that they can switch off the lights and sirens.”

Chris smirked, before she stood up and walked a few yards away before updating the headquarter and therefor also the ambulance on the situation.


	28. Chris, legs/shoulder/concussion

“I think she’s waking up!” Street’s voice cut through the darkness.

Then a sliver of light arrived next.

Something hurt. She wasn’t entirely sure what yet. She felt like she was floating around outside her body.

“That’s good.” Deac’s voice was there.

She heard herself mutter ‘Ow’. 

Then she recognized what hurt. It was her legs. Both. And her head. She definitely had a concussion going. And her left shoulder had taken a beating, although it wasn’t all that bad.

Then she was able to blink the world around her clear.

The whole team was there.

“Hey, Chris…” Hondo smiled at her softly, “How are you feeling?”

She frowned and looked over herself. Her legs were in casts. Her right one from mid-thigh down, her left from below her knee. “Not too good… What happened?”

“You got hit by a car…” Tan replied.

“That makes sense, sure feels like that’s what happened.” She sighed, “Well, did it at least look badass?”

“It sure scared all of us,” Luca tilted his head from side to side, his hands kneading on each other, “-if that’s what you’re asking.”

Chris shrugged the shoulder that didn’t hurt. “I take it, it’s going to take some time before I’m back in the field…”

Hondo nodded, “Yeah… You’ve got a couple fractures that needs to heal first.”

“And a minor concussion that needs to calm down…” she added, “But that’ll probably be alright within a week…”

Street grinned, “Well, can’t wait to have you back…”

She nodded a little, “Same.”


	29. Luca, arm. Deacon, shoulder

“I can’t believe we finally got some time off to do this.” Deacon grinned as he tightened a couple of straps on his backpack.

Luca nodded, clicking shut the hip strap of his own backpack. Then he rolled his shoulders a few times to make sure the backpack sat well before he clicked the chest strap shut as well.

“Five days, just nature and us…” Hondo chuckled, “Let’s just hope we don’t end up accidentally killing each other.”

Luca chuckled, “Hey man, don’t jinx us before we even get out of the parking.”

Deacon let out a short laugh.

Hondo smirked.

**SWATSWATSWAT**

They had trekked for five hours, and was just about to start looking for a camp site for the night.

They had chatted about work incidents for the first hour or so, then they had graduated to family, then to house projects, before they started talking about plans they had for the next couple of months. Then they just talked about everything and anything for a while, old stories and pranks. Literally anything.

Luca was taking point along the trail, talking in his off-work highly animated way about how he had this plan of pranking Street at work one day soon. His arms were guiding him through the explanation, as well as pushing twigs and branches away from his face when the forest went dense. His head was looking back at the two others more often than he was looking forward.

“LUCA! SNAKE!” Hondo barked out, just as Luca was about to step on a coiled up snake.

The way Luca sprung up without even preparing for the jump was impressive. Especially since he jumped about two feet vertically with no preparation, causing him to be able to latch onto a branch above him.

The snake struck after him, but missed. Starting it’s telltale rattling.

“Man, I HATE snakes!” Luca frowned.

Deacon couldn’t help but chuckle, “Yeah, I do too. Not enough to do muscle ups with a 5-day backpack on though…”

Luca looked back and scowled at Deacon. “It’s a freaking rattlesnake.”

“You could’ve just… You know… Raised your legs…” Hondo tried not to crack up, watching Luca who had his weight on his hands and the front of his hips pressed against the branch.

The snake stayed in the ready to strike position for a minute or so, still rattling, before it relaxed and slithered off the path.

“Alright. It’s gone.” Hondo cleared his voice, “You can come back down now.”

“Quit laughing.” Luca frowned, “I hate snakes. Especially venomous.”

“We get it.” Deacon smirked, and watched Luca carefully work himself down from the branch.

The rest of the day, and the next went without incident.

**SWATSWATSWAT**

Then on the night to the third day, when they were smack dab in the middle of the trail, without cell service, a strong earthquake hit. And a few aftershocks.

It was definitely enough to wake them up. They got up and outside, just to be able to dodge falling branches and trees if necessary.

“Damn, feels like a strong one.” Deacon frowned as he kept his flashlight on the trees above them. They didn’t have a chance of getting to a place where no tall trees, branches or rockfalls could reach them.

Luca nodded, “Yeah. I can really be certain, but I’d guess it’s at least seven point something…”

The heard a massive redwood tree crash down somewhere their flashlight beams weren’t able to reach.

“Okay, this actually scares me.” Hondo admitted, also searching for dangers in the night.

Luca nodded. “Yeah, earthquakes are no fun in the city, but I feel this is at least just as bad. I mean, buildings are kinda designed to be able to withstand a lot. At least here in California. -We don’t know how good the root system of these trees are.”

“Or if there’s any widowmakers just waiting to fall down.” Deacon added.

“Widdowmakers?” Luca looked over a short second.

“Yeah, big dead branches, just waiting to fall down.” Deacon nodded, “My granduncle used to work in the timber industry. That’s what he always called them.”

Hondo nodded.

When it had all calmed down, around six in the morning, they went back into the tent to catch an hour or two more of sleep. After all, they had a hard day of hiking ahead of them. 

**SWATSWATSWAT**

After they woke up better rested, had eaten breakfast and packed up their camp, they started to trek on.

They had kept their eyes on the lookout for dangers, but after a couple of hours they admittedly started getting sloppy.

Deacon and Luca was up ahead, Hondo was a few steps behind.

Deacon and Luca had started walking down a hill when they both just slipped and tumbled down the rest of the hill in a flurry of arms, legs, rocks and sand.

Hondo was left standing on top of the hill, just watching as his two friends tumbled along.

They had to slide and fall about 20 yards in total, and in Hondo’s mind there was no way they had both done that without getting injured.

He saw Luca roll onto his back once the two of them had slid to a stop, he looked to be holding onto his arm, while kicking the ground with one of his heels. Deacon managed to sit up, but was hunched over and Hondo couldn’t really see what was going on with him.

“Hey!” he yelled, “How are you guys doing?”

“Freaking broke my wrist!” Luca yelled back, his face distorted in pain.

“Yeah, I was going to ask you to pull my shoulder back in, but if you broke your wrist, then I’ll wait for Hondo…” Deacon said as he worked on getting to his feet. Then he looked back up the hill, “Hondo, you’ve gotta find another way down. The hill doesn’t look safe from here.”

“Well, after you fell down it, it doesn’t look safe from up here either.” Hondo shrugged, “I’ll set your shoulder when I get down. Luca, how sure are you about breaking your wrist?”

Deacon glanced over, and winced for Luca.

“He’s sure.” Deacon answered before Luca had the chance.

“Is it bad?”

“My right arm’s got two wrists now.” Luca gritted out, loud enough for Hondo to hear, “Had worse, but I need something to splint it with!”

Hondo nodded.

Deacon did as well, “Preferably before you try to get up, I guess?”

Luca sighed, “Truth is, I’m gonna need help to get up. At least with this backpack still on. And I’m not shimmying out of this backpack before my arm is a little more stable.”

The two others nodded.

“Hey, Hondo!” Deacon called, “You’ve got an axe in your backpack, right?”

“Think so, why?”

“And a saw?”

“Yeah…?”

“Can you find a piece of branch or something, about the length of a lower arm, and split it so it has a flat surface?”

“Yeah, on it!” Hondo nodded, “Gonna be as good of a splint we can make out here, right?”

“That was my thought.” Deacon nodded, holding his left arm so it wouldn’t just hang limply by his side. “I’ll see if I can spot a trail down the hill that looks safe.”

“Alright, good!” Hondo held a thumbs up before he disappeared out of view.

**SWATSWATSWAT**

“How are you doing?” Luca managed to grit out, glancing up at Deacon.

“Better than you.” Deacon answered with his best available confident smile, “That shoulder has been out so many times now, it’s not as bad as the first twenty.”

Luca nodded a little, “Liar.”

“Hey, I didn’t say it didn’t hurt…” Deacon tilted his head, “It does.”

Luca seemed a bit more satisfied with that answer.

“How are you?”

“It hurts.” Luca pressed his lips into a thin flat line.

“Can you feel your fingers?”

Luca shrugged a little, “Haven’t checked. Kinda busy keeping my arm in position.”

Deacon nodded, “May I?”

Luca rolled his jaw, before he gave a short, firm nod.

“I’ll be as gentle as I can…”

Luca nodded again, looser this time.

Deacon reached out to brush the back of his finger gently against Luca’s hand and his fingers.

Obviously gentle wasn’t gentle enough, because Luca’s eyes squeezed shut and his breath hitched.

“Sorry.”

Luca shook his head, as if he’d wave it away if he had a free hand.

“Do you feel me touching your fingers?”

Luca nodded.

Deacon removed his own hand from the scene, and after a short minute Luca managed to relax a bit.

“I felt you brushing against my fingers. Didn’t feel as much when you were near my pinky, but still felt it.” Luca blew out a breath to keep his voice steady, “But man, even that butterfly touch made it feel like something tried to shift inside.”

Deacon frowned a bit, “Well, that’s not good.”

Luca agreed and shook his head. “You think maybe we should set it?”

Deacon shook his head slightly, “I don’t know…”

“Me neither…” Luca admitted.

“Can you feel your pulse in your wrist?”

“Sorry, fresh out of hands to check with.” Luca grimaced.

“May I?”

“Give me a minute.” Luca shook his head, “Or five.”

“Maybe we’ll just let Hondo check when he gets down here. He’ll probably be less clumsy than me right now.”

Luca nodded, “Sure.”

**SWATSWATSWAT**

Not too long after, Hondo was done with his splint mission and had made his way down to the two others.

He had set Deacon’s shoulder first, since that seemed to be the easiest and least time consuming task. Then he sat down beside Luca, starting to develop a plan on how to splint his arm.

He took their word for it when they told him that they had checked for sensibility, but not for a pulse. So he checked both the radial and ulnar pulse. Finding both.

“Okay, so good news. The break isn’t pressing on your arteries.”

“Good.” Luca answered through gritted teeth.

“We were thinking that it might be smart to set it, but then we thought that it might also be smart to wait and let professionals do that job…” Deacon shrugged his good shoulder.

Hondo nodded, “I think so… That waiting is the best option.”

Luca nodded a little.

“At least if we’re able to make a well-functioning splint in the position it’s in, and it doesn’t get worse before we’re able to get you guys to medical professionals.”

“Yeah.”

“Deac, you’ve got duct-tape in your bag, right?”

“Yeah, left side pocket.”

“And if we use a rolled up t-shirt or something as padding and mould, and something so we’re not taping directly on his skin, that should do the trick.”

Luca nodded. So did Deacon.

“He probably needs something to act as a sling as well.” Deacon pointed out, “He can’t exactly just use the backpack straps like I can…”

Hondo nodded, “Do you want to take care of that problem while I try to make a somewhat comfortable splint?”

“Sure, I’ll try!” Deacon nodded, and started digging through Hondo’s backpack with his good arm.

**SWATSWATSWAT**

“How does that feel?” Hondo asked as he place the last strip of duct-tape that would secure Luca’s arm to the split log.

“Hurts just as much, of course.” Luca offered up what was probably meant to be a brave smile, “But I don’t feel like I have to steady it anymore, so that’s good.”

“Good.” Hondo nodded, then shrugged, “I guess that’s as good as we can hope for right now.”

Luca nodded, “Yeah, probably.”

“So, you two, are you hurt anywhere else?” Hondo asked as he looked from Luca to Deacon and back again.

“Just a few scratches and bruises I think…” Luca answered.

“Yeah, same thing here.” Deacon replied, as he pulled up one of their first aid kits, the one that had been in Hondo’s backpack, “There’s got to be either some gauze or one of those triangle cloth things that we can use for a makeshift sling in one of these, right?”

Hondo nodded, “Yeah, toss it over.”

Deacon did.

And soon enough Luca’s arm was resting in what could best be described as a hammock hanging between two tool loops along Luca’s shoulder straps.

**SWATSWATSWAT**

The day after the next day they still hadn’t come across any cellphone service, and the trek seemed to be going slower as two of the three were walking wounded.

“I call it, next time we do this…” Deacon looked at the two others as they had a short break to rest a bit, “We’re bringing a satellite phone. Way too much stuff almost killed us already.”

“Yeah.” Hondo nodded, “Good thing we’ve only got a few miles left before we reach the other end of the trail, and Street’s picking us up.”

Luca nodded.

“Yeah. I can’t wait to get my arm fixed a bit better.” he looked down at the two pieced of split log sandwiching his arm and about two t-shirts, “And a hot shower, and a beer.”

“Whiskey.” Deacon corrected, “Gonna need something stronger than beer after this hike.”

Hondo chuckled, “Not the worst idea I’ve heard, but don’t you think you might want to wait with alcohol until after you’re both off pain meds again?”

“That’s probably a smart move…” Luca agreed, “Getting this thing set will probably hurt like a S.O.B…”

“Thought it already hurt like one…” Hondo shrugged.

“Yeah, it does.” Luca admitted.


	30. Street, stabbed. Luca, hands.

He had no way of dodging the punch that was headed his way. He had a wall to his right, and a wall behind him, and on his left a second mean-looking dude blocked his way.

The shockwave from the punch traveled all the way through his abdomen, just like he had expected, but then the guy in front of him looked satisfied with himself and prompted the other guy to follow him.

Street looked down, and his heart sank.

He didn’t expect seeing the handle of a knife sticking out of his lower left side.

“Shit…” he just kept staring at it in disbelief. All this for sticking up for a girl he didn’t know.

He felt panic gripping at him. He had a freaking knife stuck inside him.

He grabbed his phone out of his pocket and dialed 911 as he started walking towards the front of the street. A knife in the gut definitely called for a hospital visit, and he had no foolproof way of knowing if the knife had done some real damage or not. It probably had, it was buried to its hilt.

But it didn’t really feel that bad yet. If anything, it felt absurd.

It was like it ought to hurt, but it didn’t.

It was like it ought to knock him on his ass, but there he was, walking without too much trouble.

The only thing he knew for sure right now, was to let the blade stay where it was. For all he knew, it could be the only thing keeping him from gushing blood.

**SWATSWATSWAT**

“Hey, Hondo… I just got a call from Street.” Luca bit down on his lower lip, “He told me to tell you that he’s going… He’s going in for surgery. He- He was stabbed tonight… Says he’s doing fine all things considered. Alright, call me when you get this, okay?”

He hung up and squeezed his right fist so hard his knuckles cracked.

Even though Street had said multiple times that he felt good, and that the doctors were optimistic about his recovery, nothing about this night felt okay.

_Oh dear lord how bad he wanted to punch something._

He shook his head and started pacing again, from the corner of the kitchen counter, to the pinball machine and back.

Then his phone started ringing. He picked up.

“Hey Luca, I just missed your call. Heard the voicemail, what happened? How is he?”

“He didn’t really say much. Just that he had been stabbed in the gut by some guy who had been picking on some girl. He called for an ambulance by himself, and climbed into it on his own. Man, I’m stressed!” Luca blew out an exasperated breath, “Anyway, he’s not coming in to work the day after tomorrow.”

“Of course not…” Hondo agreed, “How are you holding up? Would you like some company?”

“I’ve got Duke keeping me company, he’s laying under the table looking at me…” Luca shrugged, “Probably thinks I’m acting funny or something.”

“I could come over.” Hondo offered.

“It’s not necess-”

“-I know it’s not necessary. Do you want me to come over?”

Luca stalled a bit, looked over at Duke who tilted his head at him. As if asking _‘what’s wrong?’_

“Probably smart not to be alone, huh?” Luca sighed, “Yeah, come over.”

“Alright, I’ll be there in twenty, just need to put some real clothes on.”

Luca couldn’t help but smirk at that comment, “Yeah, I should probably find a t-shirt to go with my PJ-pants. I’m not changing pants though.”

He could hear Hondo chuckle at the other end of the line. “Alright, see you in twenty. Call me if something happens.”

“Will do…” Luca nodded.

**SWATSWATSWAT**

As soon as they had hung up, he contemplated calling the rest of the team, but Street had only specified Hondo. The rest of the team could wait until the morning.

He paced a bit more, before he decided to go to his bedroom to punch the crap out of the sandbag he had hanging there.

The bag wasn’t enough. It didn’t relieve pressure as well as he had hoped. He continued punching. Continued trying to get some negative energy out of his system.

It didn’t work. Not tonight.

He broke away from the bag, pulled one deep breath before he spun around and chose the concrete wall in stead of the punching bad for his impromptu workout.

He kept hitting the wall until fatigue got to him and his legs almost gave out.

His hands were shaking, he couldn’t hold them still for the life of him. He looked up and saw that he had colored an area of the wall red with blood.

He looked down at his hands, and his knuckles were bruised, bloody and swollen.

He was soaked with sweat. He glanced at the clock on the wall, he had maybe five minutes to clean up before Hondo got there.

Grabbing a fresh t-shirt, PJ-pants and some boxers, he half-jogged over to his bathroom.

**SWATSWATSWAT**

While he was in the shower, washing the sweat off of him and the blood off his knuckles, the adrenaline started wearing off and his hands started hurting.

Soap made the cuts and abrasions on his knuckles sting like they were on fire. And moving his fingers made him wince when he didn’t prepare well enough.

He stepped out of the shower and reached for the towel. His hands were still shaking, but now they were aching as well.

He dried off quickly, and looked down at his hands.

There were a couple of good gashes over his knuckles. Two of them were gaping quite a bit, and could probably use a stitch or two each. But a couple of Steri-Strips would have to do.

He dried his hands a bit better, then he attempted to close the wounds with the thin adhesive strips. Would’ve been a lot easier if his hands weren’t swollen to heck and stiff.

After that, he put the fresh set of clothes on. He realized how his hands were looking and figured he had to hide them with zip-hoodie. Then he had to re-apply the Steri-Strips because they had peeled off.

Just as he was done closing his wounds a second time, he heard Hondo’s car pull up outside.

He pulled the sleeves well over his hands to hide them, before he opened the door to the living room in order to meet Hondo.

**SWATSWATSWAT**

Hondo had his own key to Luca’s home, so it didn’t take long before he was inside.

“How are you…” Hondo asked as soon as they saw each other, then his lips curved into a small smile, “So, you flexed too hard?”

Luca got real confused for a split second, before he looked down at his t-shirt, the print saying _‘I flexed and the sleeves fell off’_. Then he shrugged and nodded.

“So, how are you?”

Luca took a calming breath and shook his head, “It rattled me.”

Hondo nodded as Luca walked over to the couch to sit down.

“I mean, we’re not supposed to get hurt, but when we do…” Luca shook his head as he placed his elbows on his knees, “We’re supposed to get hurt on the job. Not out on the town with friends…”

Hondo nodded again, and sat down on the couch as well.

They sat in silence for a while, then Hondo spoke up, “Your hands are shaking…”

Luca looked down at them and saw how bad they were still shaking. “Yeah, I beat the crap out of my punching bag from our call ended and until I had to jump in the shower. Muscle fatigue.”

Hondo nodded, and looked over Luca’s head, “You forgot to close the door to your bedroom… Let me see your hands.”

“Huh?” Luca’s head jerked up and he glanced over at the bloody wall, then back at Hondo.

“How are your hands looking?”

Luca groaned, but raised his arms to peel back the sleeves of the zip hoodie. Only to find that his hands were feeling progressively worse. He barely managed to avoid grimacing.

Hondo frowned as he saw the damage Luca had managed to do himself. “Punching bag, huh?”

Luca chuckled a little, “Yeah… Well…”

Hondo reached out for Luca’s right hand when the blond’s attention was off somewhere else. He really wasn’t expecting it when Luca yelped and pulled his hand away.

“Sorry.”

Luca shook his head, grimacing as he held both his hands close to his chest, not really able to cradle either hand.

“Broken?”

Luca shook his head, “Don’t think so…”

“Well, I think you should get some pictures taken…” Hondo sighed, “Of both your hands.”

Luca shrugged.

“I can drive you to the urgent care right now if you want to…” Hondo offered, “It’s almost 4 a.m. and with luck we’ll be done there just in time to visit Street.”

Luca sighed and glanced down at his beaten up hands, then he reluctantly nodded.

“Alright, but you might want some other pants. The muscle shirt and the hoodie is fine, but pajamas…?”

Luca nodded, “Yeah… Sure.”

“-And if you tell me where you’ve got your cleaning supplies, I can see what damage I can make to that stain you’ve got on your wall… I don’t think you’re up to it, and Street won’t be either.”

Luca nodded a little more, “Yeah, thanks… It’s in the laundry room. Under the sink.”

Hondo nodded and got up.

**SWATSWATSWAT**

Jim was a little groggy when he woke up. Half of the team was already there, Tan, Luca and Hondo were missing.

The fact that Luca and Hondo still wasn’t there confused him a bit. He had told Luca that he could tell Hondo straight away, but that the rest of the team could wait until the morning.

He was a bit too groggy to really address it yet, he was also a bit too groggy to keep a decent conversation with those from the team who was already present.

He dozed off a couple of times before he actually felt like waking up.

He had just woken up for the nth time when he heard Luca’s voice from down the hall. Then he heard Hondo’s voice giving a reply to whatever Luca had said.

He did a short wave at the two of them, Hondo waved back and Luca nodded at him.

“Kinda thought you two would’ve been the first ones here…”

“Oh, we were…” Hondo shook his head and gave Luca a solid pat on the back.

“Huh?”

Luca sighed and pulled his hands out of his pockets, showing off one hand wrapped in gauze and one wrapped in cast.

“What happened?”

“I went ham on the punching bag…” Luca shrugged.

“Yeah, and then you went ham on the concrete wall when the bag wasn’t enough…” Hondo added.

“Ouch…” Street frowned, “Are you alright?”

Luca chuckled, “Yeah man… I’m not the one stuck in a hospital bed.”

Street smirked, “Bet that I’ll be 100% before you are…”

“Game on, kid.” Luca grinned, “Game on…”

Hondo chuckled.

“So, how are you feeling?” Luca asked back after a little while.

“My stomach hurts. And my shoulders hurt…” Street shrugged, “The nurse explained that it was typical of the sort of surgery I had. Called it air pain, because of the air the surgical team used to blow up my belly to make room to operate.”

“Ow, I felt that when I had my appendix removed…” Chris frowned.

“But hey, I will almost have no scarring, so…” he shrugged a little, “That’s cool I guess.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Didn't mean to hurt Luca in this one, but oh well...


End file.
